Infimus
by smart grid
Summary: What if the Council had stumbled upon a different humanity? A human race with no less heart nor courage, but ground down through years of war? A humanity in collapse, a civilization decimated, barely standing upon their own two feet; a very different humanity than the one which fought the Hierarchy to a draw. What happens then? A Gears of War/Mass Effect Fusion fic.
1. End of Days

**End of Days**

Captain Sorlan of the _STS Kailan_ fidgeted in his seat, the monitors before him blank and lifeless. He had never been a patient salarian, and even his Special Tasks Group training had only managed to curb, not eliminate, this tendency. No, Sorlan was perhaps the perfect representation of Salarians as a whole in such regard. He was only comfortable when he knew everything about everyone- his enemies, his friends, his peers, his subordinates and superiors. Not having data made him anxious.

Which was, of course, why he was the captain of a secret STG black ops information vessel, en route to his latest mission. Once in the mission area, he would turn his sensitive sensors on and the data would flow in, granting knowledge, and hopefully, understanding.

The mission itself was unusual in this respect. Normally, the _Kailan_ would be sneaking around the Terminus Systems, ferreting out pirate bases, detecting pirate and slaver fleet movements and such. Or, on rarer occasions, sneaking into Batarian territory to keep tabs on communication, fleet movements, and build blackmail material. Rarest of all they would be doing such things to the Asari, or Turians. But this mission was none of those, and that was why Sorlan was more anxious than even the times when he had sneaked past the most powerful military in Citadel space and into sensor range of Palaven.

His mission, set by the Council via the STG, was to assist in mapping an unexplored relay.

Foolish Volus traders had initially opened it, thinking to find the perfect secret stockpile location for illicit goods. That had ended when their trade ship, and their hired mercenary crew, had returned through the relay with only half the crew and a damaged ship. They were now feeling the full extent of the law; after all, opening a relay was a capital offense. Last time someone did that, the Rachni had driven the galaxy to desperation, and started a chain of events that led through the Krogran rebellions all the way to this very day. Given the state of their return, it could very well be the next galaxy-threatening species was here, alerted, and preparing for the next galactic invasion.

Which meant the STG, foremost intelligence gathering apparatus in Citadel space, was asked to explore the systems beyond Relay 314. Quietly. Carefully.

Sorlan had been sent to the closest of the five observed systems beyond the relay, no more than a few hours of FTL away, currently named nothing more than a long string of numbers denoting its position within the galaxy. It had a few planets and a healthy star, including one planet within the habitable zone that might be inhabited.

Important fact there. A piece of information gathered on the blood of the foolish Volus traders; whichever system they had visited (and it was unclear which system it was, their databanks had been partially wiped, an attempt to escape their fate) had at the very least been visited by hostile aliens. Thus the primary reason why Sorlan was very nervous, because he may well be walking straight into the valsian's mouth. That was the problem with being the best; you received the most difficult, or in this case dangerous, assignments. And unfortunately, until they managed to drop out of FTL and deploy the highly tuned sensors his ship contained, all he could do was obsessively go over the scant interrogation reports of the volus traders, looking for any detail others may have missed that might indicate if he was jumping onto the rocks or into cool water.

"Coming out of FTL in thirty seconds," Kirak, his helmsman, chimed in. Sorlan's eyes darted to his own screen, where the countdown had indeed reached thirty seconds. With a sweep of his arm the screen was cleared.

"Escape plan laid in?" Sorlan asked to be certain.

"Of course," Kirak replied.

"Good."

That was all the time they had for small talk before the ship dropped as silently as possible out of FTL at the edge of the system. Immediately, the ship went into stealth and observation mode, the gravity cutting out- a waste of power that could be better spent on sensors. Every little bit counted when it came to reducing waste heat that would give them away.

From his command chair, Sorlan saw everything. Haptic displays to his left, right, and at head level flashed to life and immediately began displaying pre-selected categories of information. As the Captain, his first priority was to ensure that they would not be detected; he was gratified to see Kirak had already taken the initiative to move them to a more optimal position. Beyond that, his displays were telling him that there were no sensors probing their way, nor any eezo signatures at all in the system.

No eezo at all? Curious.

Sorlan mulled that as he finished checking for threats. No eezo meant no ships or satellites, a good sign, as that meant there was nothing to detect them. Had the mysterious attackers of the volus ship abandoned the planet already?

Satisfied they were undetectable, Sorlan began examining his screens in detail, attempting to pry the secrets from this area of space.

The unfortunate conclusion, a half hour later, was that they were too far out to get good readings on the habitable planet. So it was that Sorlan ordered a cautious lightspeed jump further into the system, into orbit around the lone habitable planet.

Kirak was good, slipping the ship as undetectable as possible into geosynchronous orbit. Sorlan once again checked for any threats, and when there were none again, he turned his attention to other sensors.

The planet was definitely habitable, and inhabited. Or had been. The last time Sorlan had seen ruins like this had been missions over Tuchanka, though these were far newer than the millenia old krogan civilization remnants. He could tell because the highly sophisticated cameras could pick out faded paint colors on buildings, the wood was not yet rotted away, and there were even a few panes of glass remaining in some of the windows of the city he had chosen to look at.

Still too many questions though. Where were the inhabitants? Why had they fled? Were they responsible for the bloody deaths of the volus traders, or had they simply managed to stumble upon an inhabited system that was unrelated? What was their exact technological level?

"Energy discharge from orbit! Directed at the planet!" one of the sensor officers cried out.

The relevant data immediately came up, followed half a second later by visual feed as the sensitive cameras reoriented themselves to the source of the discharge.

It was a satellite, no more than four meters on a side. The lack of eezo was immediately explained by the large solar panels- it was no doubt battery operated and solar charged. But all these details were in the background of Sorlan's primary observation. The weapon.

It was a beam of orange energy, visible in the blackness of space, and it continued to discharge at the surface of the planet for several seconds before cutting out.

"Analysis of that weapon," Sorlan demanded. "Find me the rest of the satellites. Find me whatever it is firing at."

While the rest of the bridge personnel did as commanded, Sorlan checked their tactical status. Kirak had not made any evasive maneuvers, good, they were still invisible. They were still well positioned, able to see both the satellite and the planet, while positioned to move or jump out as necessary. Good.

A new haptic flashed up in his field of view, giving him positioning on the satellites. Another flashed up with readings taken from the weapon. Sorlan immediately scanned them over, forming his own conclusions in the second that he saw them.

"Report on the weapon," he barked out first.

"Unknown laser/particle weapon," Jesup, one of the many sensor operators, reported teresely. "Seems to be laser based, but weapon characteristics show several effects characteristic of particle beams. Output of single satellite appears to be in high megawatt range. Need more time to determine exact specifications."

"Kirak, are we in danger?"

"Unknown if weapon could penetrate shielding. Multiple satellites exist orbiting the planet. None are tracking us, all are pointed at the planet. No danger now," Kirak reported, perhaps the only one on the bridge not frantically tapping at his console. Kirak was smart, but he was a pilot first and foremost, so his responsibility was not analysis of data but immediate tactical analysis and positioning, so he was spared the frantic data gathering of the others.

A feed popped up on yet another haptic around Sorlan, this one of an abandoned and crumbling city, much like the area he had seen before. It was the size of a city block.

"Area satellite was shooting at," Esol, a sensor operator, reported. "Cannot localize further."

"Satellite preparing to fire again!"

Sorlan's large eyes snapped to the haptic screen showing the satellite, and indeed, it appeared to be re-orienting itself minutely. A beam of orange sprouted forth not a second later, spearing towards the planet. The camera focused on the planet caught it, and the operator immediately zoomed in upon the target.

It appeared to be a living being. It contorted and writhed within the satellite weapon beam, its skin glowing a dull orange, but otherwise it was not dying. Movement elsewhere caught his eye- a figure, humanoid, smaller than the target, was firing a weapon at it. Another joined in a second later. Sorlan could only watch, astounded, as an orbital-based energy weapon and what appeared to be small arms gunfire unloaded into the significantly larger, writhing figure.

It appeared to be for naught.

The satellite beam cut off, and the unlucky creature caught in the beam glowed and writhed for a few more seconds before the glow dimmed and seemed to solidify. The creature threw back its head- Sorlan could imagine it was quite angry at having been the target of a satellite based beam weapon- then charged at one of the small figures. The small figure dove into a building, no longer within range of the cameras, but the creature appeared undeterred and smashed its way into the building after the figure.

Sorlan paused. Something had just been hit by a space-based laser… and _survived?!_

He was still trying to comprehend how such a creature could exist (genetic engineering? Had to be) when a figure came tearing out of the building. It was followed, moments later, by the creature, who hit a large fallen piece of stone and stopped its chase.

"Satellite powering up!"

Sorlan watched intently as targeting beams coalesced around the creature, joined… and then unleashed their wrath. The creature writhed again under the orange beam weapon… and yet somehow survived.

Flashes came from around it- one figure approached the writhing figure slowly, weapon in hand. Sorlan didn't know what the figure expected- how could a hand weapon kill a creature capable of resisting a satellite based weapon of far greater magnitude? But it appeared that Sorlan had been incorrect, and it was indeed the hand weapons that brought the creature down, after the beam had ended but before the figure had stopped glowing.

Two figures appeared to check the body, then slapped appendages together and ran off, leaving Sorlan staring at the broken body of the creature.

Questions whirled through his STG trained mind. Who, when, where, why…. But most pressing of all….

"What… have we found?"


	2. Salvation

****SALVATION****

**16 Years After Emergence (AE)**

"GET YER ASSES MOVIN'! I WANT EVERY MULCHER, MORTAR, ONE-SHOT AND CENTAUR AT THE FRONT GATE NOW!"

Colonel Victor Hoffman. An aging, bald, square-jawed drill sergeant of a soldier, Hoffman bellowed orders that could be heard across the compound. Gears in heavy armor rushed to and fro, carrying weapons, ammunition, and heavy support weaponry towards the front gate at a frantic pace. He stepped out of the central path as a Centaur tank rumbled past, the four massive tires crunching the gravel underneath.

"RAMIEREZ!" he bellowed as it went past. The turquoise-armored Gear in question was at his side in an instant.

"Get those tanks set up to cover the front gate. I want them ready to move out and attack at a moment's notice!" he directed. The Gear saluted before rushing off after the Centaur. More Gears rushed around him, scrambling to take up pre-determined defensive positions around what could very well have been the last bastion of humanity.

Anvil Gate. The fort had been founded well before the age of gunpowder, but the strategic position and potential safety of its walls had drawn humans back to it time and again. With the COG disbanded and the islands no longer safe, the remnants of human civilization had split up. Some had gone on the carrier _Sovereign_ and her fellow naval vessels. Others had moved northwards. Some remained on the islands. Hoffman, for his part, had volunteered to lead the group heading towards Anvil Gate. As an experienced soldier and the man who had led the defense against the Locust for over a decade now, his leadership and choice were unquestioned. Now, after nearly a year with no contact from the other remnants of the COG, Colonel Victor Hoffman could very well have been the highest-ranking officer alive in the entirety of the world.

He lifted his index and middle finger to his ear, activating the built in wrist mounted radio, allowing him to hear the miniature microphones embedded within the fingertips of his glove/gauntlet. Further down on his wrist, another small microphone picked up his words and transmitted them.

"Bernie, report," Hoffman barked.

"_No change since it landed,_" came a feminine voice over the radio. Bernadette Matakia, soldier of the COG and one of his closest friends since Basic so long ago. Sniper and survivalist expert, she was looking down at it through the scope of her Longshot from atop the fort, prepared for an attack. "C_an't see through the windows, no movement otherwise._"

"_Doesn't look like grubwork to me,_" she added after a moment's pause. Hoffman grunted.

"Right. Keep me posted," Hoffman ordered, then deactivated the radio.

"It" was something of a mystery. It could obviously fly, but the amount of visible thrust coming from it seemed much too small to hold it in the air. It was larger than a King Raven, more the size of a small passenger aircraft. It was smooth, flowing and elegant, with a colorful paint scheme that was just as alien as the craft itself. It had appeared ten minutes ago, hovering no more than a hundred feet away from the ramparts of the old fortress. Five minutes of hovering later, with Hoffman scrambling to deal with the potential threat, "it" had set down just outside the front gates, no more than a hundred feet away.

The bustle of the fort slowly quieted as the defenders took up their positions, prepared for any attack from the threat. A nervous silence fell over the fort as the thing continued to simply sit serenely in front of the gates as every weapon that the last remnants of humanity could muster pointed at it. Hoffman's boots against the stone of the walls were the loudest sounds anyone could hear. Humanity waited with baited breath for their doom.

From the stone battlements, alongside a number of Gears with weapons at the ready, Hoffman studied the ship- for, now that he could examine it up close, it was a ship or plane of some sort- looking for any sign of a Locust ambush or trap. For minutes he found nothing. Bernie was right though- didn't look like grubwork at all.

He was about to turn away when a puff of atmosphere came from the near side. It outlined a doorway, which slid smoothly open and extended a stairway towards the ground. He immediately brought his binoculars up to his eyes, examining the new opening. The tension in the air doubled as every Gear brought their weapon to bear on the opening. His gauntlet buzzed. He brought his fingers to his ears.

"Hoffman," he identified, still eyeing the doorway.

"_Orders, sir?_" came a slavic, feminine voice. Natalya. The highest ranking Comm, Anya Stroud, had elected to go aboard the Sovereign. Natalya was the one who had come with him to Anvil Gate, and with her years of experience in administration, she was an instrumental piece in organizing the fort's defenses from the communications tower in the center of the compound. Hoffman made a snap decision.

"Hold fire 'till my order or until fired upon," he told her.

"_Yes sir._" She would relay those orders to every Gear in the compound, and they were all disciplined enough to follow them. Anyone who wasn't had died years ago.

For more than a minute there was silence. Not even animals interrupted the tension in the air. Then, to the surprise of all in the fort, something happened. Something incredible.

A being appeared in the doorway, backlit by the interior of the craft, and slowly descended the ramp. Hoffman, with the binoculars to his eyes, scrutinized the creature with surprise, but even soldiers on the wall could tell that their world had just changed.

The creature had two arms, two legs, a head, and a torso, much like a human did. She- and this came instantly to Hoffman's mind- looked to be kitted out in some sort of bright green and blue form-hugging ceramic armor, with only her head exposed. She even had the face of a woman- a pair of eyes, nose, mouth, and a shape that would be indistinguishable from any human woman. But everyone knew, those that could see her clearly, that she was not human- her skin was a sky blue color, and she had no hair upon her head- instead, a series of stiff tentacles extended rearwards for a short distance. An alien, clearly not a Locust, nor Lambent, nor human. Hoffman's gauntlet buzzed, shaking him out of his contemplation. He lifted his fingers to his ears without thinking, his mind and eyes still on the alien that was standing, relaxed, at the bottom of the ramp.

"_Sir, we're getting a transmission. On all frequencies. Listen._"

"_Please, do not be alarmed. My name is Ladira, and I have been chosen to represent the peoples of the Citadel Council on a mission of peace," the very feminine voice told him in English. It had a foreign feel to it, an accent like none he had ever heard before. "If you are receiving this, please send a representative to meet with me in front of our shuttle. The fate of your entire species may rest upon what we have to offer. I look forward to our meeting._"

"_It keeps repeating on an endless loop. What are your orders, sir?_"

He was silent as his mind struggled to grasp the implications of the message. First that there was intelligent life beyond this planet. Second was that they claimed to 'come in peace'. The Locust sure hadn't. What did this mean? Was it some sort of Locust trick, trying to get them to come out of the fort? Maybe, but the bastards probably weren't smart enough to do that. So what was this about? Kidnap the representative and kill the rest? But then why not come in guns blazing in the first place? Maybe…

No. The situation was too strange, too surreal to make uninformed decisions. For now, he had to go off the information he had. They weren't Locust (near as he could tell) and they claimed to come in peace (which so far they had). And they claimed the fate of humanity was on the line. All they asked for in return was for someone to meet with them in front of their 'shuttle'.

"_Colonel Hoffman?_"

The use of his former rank snapped him out of his reverie. He turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Open the front gates."

"_Sir?!_"

"Do it. Keep everyone on the walls, keep the doors open, and if they try anything I want them blown to hell. If I don't come back Bernie's in charge," Hoffman ordered. He was in one of the many small armory rooms, filled to the brink with weapons and ammunition. Eyeing his selections, he grabbed a Gnasher shotgun and headed for the front gates once more. His gauntlet buzzed again as he headed towards the opening front gates.

"Hoffman."

"_Dammit Victor, what the hell?_!" Bernie asked incredulously. Of course she had been listening in on his exchange with Natalya.

"This isn't up for debate, Bernie. I know you heard the message. This is big. They need a representative. I'm the best one here."

"_And what the hell happens if this is all some grub trick? We can't lose you, Colonel!_"

She was getting pretty upset if she was using his rank instead of his name.

"That ain't grubwork, you said it yourself. And that ain't a grub sittin' out in front of that thing. This is big, Bernie. That means me. Now do your job and cover my ass if things go t' hell, but don't you dare shoot first, you understand me?"

"_Yes, sir._" He could hear the smoldering anger in her voice. Hoffman pushed it from his mind for now. He'd make it up to her later. Or he'd be dead.

He held his Gnasher loosely across his chest, ready to use at any time but not actually pointed at anything. Exiting the gate, he began the walk to the mysterious person. As he did so, he tried to examine the mysterious woman for any clues he could find, or any hidden motives.

Her head was held high, but not upturned such that he felt she was looking down on him. She smiled without showing teeth, a gentle smile that he had no doubt was meant to put him at ease. Her hands were held loosely behind her, her feet spread approximately shoulder width. It gave her a relaxed look, yet Hoffman could tell from the balance that she was no doubt ready to move at a moment's notice. There was something at her hip, highly visible, and Hoffman didn't doubt that it was a weapon- one unlike any he had ever seen, but a weapon nonetheless. A soldier, perhaps? Personally, Hoffman would have liked that- none of that political bullshit. He didn't have time for that kind of run-around and legal-speak. Better to speak eye to eye, one soldier to another.

He stopped a few paces in front of her, his bearing relaxed yet ready. He studied her at close range one more quick time, but was surprised to find that she did not- her eyes remained locked on his. After a few moments of silence, Hoffman decided it was up to him to make the first move.

"I am Colonel Victor Hoffman, and I represent the people of Anvil Gate."

The sides of her mouth twitched slightly- Hoffman guessed that she was pleased in some way. Before he could think on it more, she spoke.

"Thank you for coming to meet me, Colonel Hoffman," she said. Her voice was smooth and elegant, just as it had been in the recording, with an unknown accent coloring her words. Her hands came forward to her front, where they clasped low. "My name is Ladira, and I have been appointed the First Contact specialist for your species." She gave a slight bow, one that would have been more appropriate in a dress than the armor she was wearing.

"I am glad that you have personally come to talk to me, Colonel Hoffman. There is much that must be decided upon, and you are perhaps the best man to do it," she smiled. As much as she was trying to put him at ease, Hoffman remained alert and ready.

"You mentioned something about the fate of my entire species?" he asked gruffly. She took it in stride.

"Yes. You see, I represent the Council, a selection of various interstellar species who have united under one government. Recently, we became aware of the situation on this planet- of a species who achieved spaceflight, yet was brought down due to war. Normally, the Council would not interfere in this type of affair, but when analysis showed that your species was on the brink of extinction, the Council decided to act. We wish to help you, Colonel Hoffman. We wish to take you away from this planet and place you on another, one where you can survive and thrive without the Locust or the Lambent threatening you. But we cannot do this without your co-operation."

Hoffman's mind was whirling. Inter_stellar_. These people had access to something that could send them between stars. And they wanted to help- take them, _humanity_, somewhere else, where they didn't have to fight to survive. Somewhere they could start over. Build a new civilization. Where they could be _human_ again, instead of targets for the damn grubs. Farm and hunt for food. A home that wasn't shot full of holes. Hell, maybe somewhere where you didn't have to worry about the dark bringing Kryll swarms. Or maybe a place where you didn't have to worry about emergence holes or Corpsers…

"I know this must be a lot to take in. But there is so much more I need to tell you. Please, do you have somewhere we can speak?"

She had a smile on that could have won an award. She was good, he reflected, very good at manipulation, or rather, the polite term for such, diplomacy. She hadn't even suggested her own ship, knowing he would have taken that wrong. With the salvation of the human race dangling in front of him, there was no way he could turn her down. And while Hoffman hated feeling like he was being manipulated, he had to admit that she was right. Being out in the open like this was asking for a grub ambush. But while she might be honest and open, that didn't mean he had to take her at her word yet.

"Come with me," he replied finally, relaxing. He took his hand off the Gnasher's trigger assembly, a show of trust, as he put his fingers to his ear and began to walk back to the fort.

"Nat, get the Centaurs out here. I want a perimeter around this craft, on the double. One quarter the on-duty guards are to support them. Off duty guards are to continue manning the walls."

"_Yes sir._"

Hoffman watched as his orders were relayed. The Centaurs, idling, gave roars as they accelerated out the gate towards the positions Natalya was designating. Or at least, most of them did. One, Charlie-Six, emitted a horrible grinding noise before crashing to a halt, still in the fort grounds. It belched smoke from the engine compartment as the crew hatches opened.

Hoffman held back a sigh. Parts were becoming scarce. Keeping what they had running was growing harder by the day. The single Hammer targeter they had was on the fritz. Personal armor pieces were having to be scavenged- the great machine shops at Jacinto were now underwater, the supply sources of iron in enemy control, and that was if anyone knew how to mine or smelt or machine in the first place, skills that were becoming increasingly rare. Food was increasingly hard to come by, and nearly impossible to grow safely with the Locust and Lambent killing everything they could. The only good news was that bullets and guns were as plentiful as ever. If this panned out, if what this visitor from the stars said was true, it could mean the end to all this.

It would mean salvation.

* * *

_Summary Report to the Council on the Serans, from lead Ladira Tehruns_

_Contact was made successfully and peacefully with the species classified as 'seruhns', new name 'humans', classification 'homo sapiens'. Contact was without incident and only minor tension. The humans' leader, the highest-ranking surviving officer we have identified by the name of Colonel Victor Hoffman, seems cautiously optimistic and is extremely interested in our offer for relocation and aid. However, it should be noted that Hoffman is incapable of speaking for all of humanity, as human civilization has collapsed in the time since the last STG report and Hoffman is unable to consistently contact other major leaders or settlements in the wake of the collapsed government. In light of such revelations, I recommend that the Council establish a safety zone where humans can be picked up and transported off world as they reach it as soon as possible._

_Contact with the 'bolsm', named 'grubs' or 'Locust' by the humans, was a failure. We were advised by Colonel Hoffman against such contact, however the orders of the Council must be fulfilled. Contact was attempted in the same manner as it was with the humans. However, when I approached I was attacked by three heavily-armed individuals. It was good judgment to send me, a former Asari Commando of high skill, as opposed to a diplomat, and though I was wounded I have no doubt that someone of lesser skill would have not survived. I would like to note that the 'Locust' are as tough as all the reports have lead us to believe, as I was unable to kill one with repeated shots to the head and chest at ranges within five meters. It is my recommendation that contact NOT be attempted again, that all 'Locust' should be treated as hostiles on-sight, and that the 'Locust' be left to their fate on the surface of the planet._

_Contact with the 'ethln', named 'Lambent' or 'glowies' by the humans, was a failure from the start, with no response other than aggression to any attempt to land the shuttle. It is my recommendation that further contact be avoided at all costs, and that all 'Lambent' be treated as hostiles on-sight_


	3. Client

**Client**

**18 AE / 2658 Galactic Standard Year **

**New Sera**

It wasn't far for Hoffman to walk, from his basic prefabricated shelter to the natural amphitheatre made from sandstone that was serving as the meeting place. Nonetheless, he took his time. Going over what he wanted to say. Anticipating the resistance he was likely to get. Arguing around it. It was likely he would only get one shot at this. He passed humming generators, running off fuel that no human knew how to make, illuminating the amphitheatre, then ducked past the tarp makeshift door and into the meeting area.

There were maybe twenty five people in the gathering. They had come from all over this new planet, from wherever they had settled, burning precious fuel to do so. There should have been thirty. Apparently a few had not felt the gathering worth their time. Or, possibly, they were dead.

Hoffman kept his eyes forward, marching at a deliberate pace to the front of the amphitheatre, all eyes on him. He turned with military precision and set himself at ease.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. You all know why-"

"Who said you were in charge of this meeting, COG?" came a challenging voice. Aaron Griffon. Prior to Emergence, a successful CEO of a large imulsion mining corporation. After Emergence, a Stranded, a particularly dangerous and influential one who held a significant city and country area outside Jacinto against the grubs for more than 15 years. And a man who was particularly bitter about the COG retaliatory Hammer of Dawn strikes, which had killed his business and a good number of his employees. Right now, he was staring Hoffman down behind his sunglasses, his arms crossed in front of him, looking combative.

But Hoffman wasn't about to take this shit from him.

"I did, when I called this meeting. And COG is dead. I'm a Gear now. If you don't like any of those things you can get your ass back where you came from, Griffon," Hoffman said with a frown. He pointed towards the fabric door. "No one's stopping you."

When no further answer or interruption was forthcoming, Hoffman decided it was best to continue.

"You all know why we're here. We got saved by the Council species, then dumped on this planet with our own materials, a few hand-me-downs, some cheap pre-fab shelters, a single transmitter for talking with them and shit all else. And normally, I'd be happy with that, because there ain't no Locust around here. But once the Council closed the rescue operation on Sera and finished transporting people here they left us without protection or supply. I don't know about your communities but my people are going to run out of this alien fuel in a few months, and I bet the rest of you are in the same boat. But that's the small problem. The big problem is the pirates."

Griffon laughed. "What, you assholes afraid of a few pirate raids?"

"I don't know if you know this, Griffon," Hoffman replied, biting out the name as though it were an insult, "but I've had my people keeping track of the piracy. We've been hit twice and managed to fend them off, and I know you got hit too without any issue, but not everyone's as lucky as us. One of Richter's towns, five thousand people, has been wiped out, just last week. Two thousand dead; the rest slaved. Maybe five hundred got away."

Griffon, apparently, had not known that. He stayed quiet, and Hoffman had no doubt the calculating former CEO was processing this new information. The man was an asshole, but he wasn't dumb or ignorant. Hoffman pressed his advantage.

"The raids are getting bigger. More well armed. It ain't cheap hotshots and mercs who don't know their way around a gun anymore. Some of the survivors claim they were even directed by batarians in military grade armor. And they're getting more frequent. If they keep increasing at the current rate we're going to have a major raid every week in six months. Whoever is organizing this, and it has to be organized, know that we are vulnerable, and that we won't be able to hold them off much longer. I don't doubt for a second that once our ammo supplies give out they're going to come down here and enslave every last human on this planet. And there won't be shit we can do about it.

"Gentlemen, something needs to change, or we are all going to be slaves in under a year."

The proclamation was greeted with somber silence. His fellow Gears, those men and women he had served with and trusted and now his fellow brothers in arms, knew all of this. He had shared it with them before. The Stranded looked a bit more shocked at the news, but not one seemed to doubt his proclamation.

"What are you proposing?" Griffon said after a time. That was probably the most polite thing he was going to say all night, and Hoffman took it as a sign he was at least willing to hear him out and that he probably didn't have a solution of his own yet.

Hoffman sighed. The next bit was going to make him unpopular. There was a reason he was in his armor, his Boltok revolver in the holster on his hip.

"I propose we become client species to the Turian Hierarchy."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then everything burst into sound. Some whispered, disbelieving. Others talked, taken aback. Many shouted, outraged. Hoffman went to parade rest, chinned up, and waited. Waited for a minute, for the message to sink in, for the initial outrage to subside, glad that despite the angry looks he was getting not even Griffon had pulled out a weapon. Then, he took charge.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" he roared over the din. He had a voice like a drill sergeant and forty four years of military service using it; his fellow military veterans, COG and UIR alike, all snapped to attention as though they were privates again. The stranded looked stunned at such a volume, but they also looked angry at the command, and were nearly about to start again when he held up his hand.

"We ain't gonna get any decision on this unless we debate this reasonably," he said, still loud, but in a more normal tone of voice. "One person at a time. Starting with you," he pointed at Griffin. He knew that if he could convince Griffon, most of the others would follow. They were all leaders here, but outside of the former military, he was perhaps the most powerful.

Griffin, angry but in control, stepped forward. "You COG just couldn't wait to throw us at the mercy of another bunch of control freaks, could you?" he accused. "You know that's what this is, right? Another chance to make us all subservient to the government that doesn't care about us, doesn't listen to us."

Hoffman crossed his arms. "I hope you've got something more than personal insults, Griffin. The Hierarchy has a fleet and we don't. The Hierarchy has resources, and we don't. The Hierarchy has men, and we fucking don't. We become client species, we become citizens to be protected. That means fleets. That means supplies. That means civilization again. That means no more slaver raids."

"Second class citizens," Griffin spat back. "Yea, I read up on the Hierarchy too. Client species are equal is bullshit. No client species citizen is allowed citizenship beyond tier twenty. We become client species our voices will never be heard again. Humanity will never be ours again. We will become turians, second class turians, bound in servitude to them forever more. You'll damn humanity by giving up our freedom in a moment of weakness!"

"Moment of weakness? I don't know if you noticed, but we're on our last legs here," Hoffman said. "Running out of bullets. Running out of fuel. Running out of men. Humanity right now consists of 12 million humans. 12 million! One large city worth of people is all we got left! We screw this up, humanity is gone! Done! I don't like this option any more than the rest of you, but right now the only options I see are joining the Hierarchy and slavery and I will be damned if I let any of my people become slaves!"

"Those aren't our only options," Griffin shook his head.

"If you've got a different one I think we'd all like to hear it, Griffin," Hoffman bit out.

Griffin smirked, and strode closer, before crossing his arms and leaning back nonchalantly.

"I haven't been wasting my communication time on the transmitter," he said. "And I made contact with a very interesting individual. A very important individual by the name of Aria T'Loak. You may not know her," he said, looking down as he brushed non-existent dirt off his shoulder. "After all, she only contacts people who matter."

The man was all smug and Hoffman had an urge to rearrange his face. He held back and clenched his jaw instead.

"Y'see, the Council aren't the only players in this game. The Terminus systems are a loose coalition of independent star systems, led nominally by Aria. And Aria, is very interested in us humans. She thinks she could find a use for people strong enough, tough enough, smart enough, to survive Sera. Our reputation has preceded us. We can use this as leverage to conduct negotiations and become a part of the Terminus. Build our own army, our own navy, and be well and truly free from any of this neo-COG fascism!"

Griffin turned to his audience. It was clear from the number of former stranded nodding that at least some of what he was saying had struck a chord.

"And so Aria's going to provide a fleet to protect this planet, and supply all twelve million humans with food and fuel, provide armies to help protect us while we get on our feet?" Hoffman asked, hand on his chin.

Griffin flashed him a smile, and Hoffman knew immediately the man was flying by the seat of his pants.

"Well, I'm sure we can negotiate such conditions," he said.

"At what cost? Have you even started negotiations? What assurances has she given? I hear a lot of promises, Griffin, but no commitments," Hoffman replied.

"No more so than you, COG," Griffin said with a smirk.

He thought this was a game they were playing. A corporate merger, another business deal. It wasn't. But if it was, what Griffin didn't know was that Hoffman was already one step ahead.

"You're wrong, Griffin," Hoffman said. The ex-CEO immediately sensed he had been outplayed and frowned.

"You see, I can guarantee the fleets, and the supplies, and the protection. Because while you were talking with Aria, I was talking with the Turian Primarchs. And guess what? They're willing to accept us as a client species, any who will join, right now, and they will immediately assign a fleet to guard this world from pirates. They will immediately begin shipments of fuel and building supplies. Turian miners, machinists, civil engineers will immediately be assigned to get us back on our feet. You want to know just how seriously they took me?"

Hoffman pointed at the ceiling of the tent, towards the night sky.

"Primarch Patrivus, Primarch of this cluster, is waiting for us with dreadnaught and escort, waiting for me to give him a call so he can come down and give us the pitch. Aria _might_ be able to protect us; I _know_ the Turians can, and will."

"You know you just played right into their hands, right, asshole?" Griffin was back in combative mode. "They were probably watching those pirate raids, letting them slip through their supposed defense patrols waiting for the right opportunity to sink their claws into our backs."

"Again, Griffin. If you've got a better option, let's hear it. If you've got men, material, and backup waiting for us from Aria, let's hear it."

"Fuck you COG," he said angrily. "I ain't going along with this setup bullshit. You pledge your allegience to the new order fascists, and leave me the fuck out of it."

With a middle finger, Griffin angrily strode out of the amphitheatre. Several former stranded followed after him, also giving Hoffman the middle finger salute. But the rest stayed, even if they looked angry. His fellow military officers also looked put out, understandable given that he had kept this from them, but stayed.

After a few moments, Hoffman looked around. "Does anyone have any other options? Anything? Anything at all?"

There was lots of anger. But there were no voices.

Hoffman sighed, took off his military cap, and held it in his hands.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. Truly, I am. I don't like the idea of becoming a client race any more than any of you. But times are desperate. Maybe even more so than a few years ago, after all, we had plenty of ammo on Sera to fight off the Locust. We need what the Hierarchy can provide, and they are willing to provide it if we pledge our allegiance as a client race. I just hope… I just hope…"

He couldn't finish that sentence. He didn't even know what it was he was hoping for. He just… hoped.

"I'll call the Primarch. They'll be here ten minutes after that," he said. Putting his cap back on, he strode towards the exit of the amphitheatre. Towards humanity's only slave free future.


	4. Butchers

**BUTCHERS**

**AFTER ACTION ANALYSIS: TORFAN**

**TO: PRIMARCH TANNUS, HOME CLUSTER**

**PRIMARCH PATRIVUS, TURUS CLUSTER**

**CC: COUNCILOR CADUCIAN, CITADEL**

**INTRODUCTION**

This document is intended to summarize the conclusions reached in the wake of the Torfan pirate raid, focused mainly upon the evaluation of Humanity in a military capacity. To this end, a brief summary of the physical characteristics of humans is included, as well as relevant conclusions based upon their physical characteristics, in addition to an analysis of the Torfan action reports that have been compiled.

**HUMANITY- PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS**

Humans are levo-amino-acid based omnivores, and share many characteristics with most major races of the galaxy today. A head seated on shoulders, containing the braincase and most major sensory organs. They have two arms, two legs, and five fingers on their hands. Two genders, male and female. Physically, they most closely resemble the Asari, to the point where typical female humans are startlingly similar to a typical Asari. See attached appendix for photos and diagrams comparing human physical appearance to other major races.

Humans rely mostly upon their eyesight, hearing, and touch. Their eyesight is approximately equal to that of the asari, with an emphasis on color and detail rather than movement, as opposed to turians. To this end, humans are more apt to recognize shapes, colors, and non-moving details than turians, but have a shorter clear vision range. Human hearing is superior to most species, as the fleshy 'ears' that are unique to the human race (see attached appendix) allow for unique sound channeling. These organs allow for superior directional sensing of sounds, allowing them to both hear softer sounds in the forward direction and to pinpoint the location of sounds faster than other species. It should be noted, however, that the human brain is more focused on identifying sounds rather than interpreting them, which means that tonal subtleties and harmonics are largely ignored. This could be a problem for turian commanders, who rely upon harmonics and subtle tones to convey the urgency and meaning of commands. In terms of touch, humans are on par with batarians and quarians, with nothing else to add. Human smell is sub-par, with even the most sensitive human being incomparable to a typical turian.

Human musculature is unique to its mammalian ancestry. Like the batarians, humanity evolved from simian creatures, and also like the batarians, humans evolved the potential to greatly increase the mass and density of their musculature through training. A turian is limited by their plates- muscular density increases, but muscle size cannot, as to do so would mean bursting the plates. Humans have no such restriction, and as such increase both the size of their musculature and the density, though the density increases to a lesser degree than turians. The result is that humans can become quite physically strong for their size, equaling the strength of a krogan when compared per pound mass. This mostly applies to human males only, as human females do not exhibit as extreme musculature possibilities of their male counterparts.

Perhaps the most interesting feature of a human's body is the unique body temperature control system. Humanity evolved in a cooler overall climate, but the world itself has an extremely wide variety of temperature ranges and climates. As such, humans evolved the ability to maintain a constant core body temperature in temperatures as low as -10 degrees Celsius and up to 45 degrees Celsius. Should their body temperature drop too low, their muscles contract rapidly in what is known as a 'shiver', burning energy and making heat to warm the core of the body. Should the human get too hot, the epidermis will secrete a fluid- consisting primarily of water- that will evaporate, drawing heat away from the body and cooling the human down. Only the quarian peoples, natives of the desert planet Rannoch, can claim a similar system of core temperature control.

Internally, humans vary little from the asari and batarians, and indeed most races of the civilized galaxy. For a full internal breakdown, please read the biology report attached to this document.

It should be noted that there are two distinct physical profiles present in the military today- those soldiers who are former or active Gears, and those soldiers who are not. Former/active Gears represent the high end of physical training, and are noticeably larger in stature than former civilians. These soldiers are capable of feats of great physical strength. Former civilians have a more slender build, reminiscent of an Asari Commando. These soldiers can be more capable of long term endurance than their Gear counterparts, though most lose their slimmer build during training and become more like their Gear counterparts.

**HUMANITY- MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS**

Prior to the deployment of human divisions, a full psychological analysis of the soldiers was conducted in order to determine their mental preparedness for combat. The full results are an entirely separate report of their own (see attached documentation), but a number of conclusions about these soldiers (and humanity overall) were reached that I will endeavor to summarize.

In general, every subject interviewed has seen a significant amount of combat, even former civilians. All have carried a weapon before, and even those who have not been officially trained in weapon safety and handling know how to use them. Most have killed Locusts, while some have killed other humans as well, both prior to the emergence of the Locust and after.

Perhaps the most enlightening is their primary weapon: the Lancer Mark II. This weapon is tough, dependable, and features a specialized bayonet: a primitive chainsaw, seamlessly integrated into the fore end of the gun. Every Gear interviewed, and a majority number of civilians, are familiar with the operation of this weapon. More than 90% of those familiar have used the chainsaw feature of the weapon on a living creature, typically Locust, with predictably grisly results. Such a weapon indicates extreme levels of violence and the use indicates that the majority of humans are mentally prepared for a level of warfare not seen since the Krogan Rebellions.

All humans interviewed appear to be mentally stable for combat, to an extent. Psychoanalysts see symptoms of long term post-traumatic stress in a majority of the humans interviewed, including but not limited to nightmares, hypervigilance, depression, isolation, and an emotional numbing on a large scale. Others exhibit traditional signs of psychopathy, including a lack of empathy, lack of guilt, and anti-social behavior. Most agree that most of these symptoms are not physically crippling, and indeed may have even helped them survive in their fight against the Locust.

These facts point to startling conclusions about the typical human in a combat situation. The mental capacity for violence in the average human rivals that of an elite commando of the Blackwatch. The Lancer example in particular demonstrates a numbness to violence and blood that seems to be pervasive throughout human culture. The overwhelming majority appear to feel no remorse about using such violent tools, even upon each other. The majority of the psychoanalysts also agree that, while humans are stable in combat for the moment, the alarming amount of humans with possible PTS and psychopathic disorders is cause for serious concern.

Overall, humans are quite possibly one of the most violent races the galaxy has ever seen, possibly surpassing even the krogan.

**CONCLUSION- HUMAN CHARACTERISTICS, PRE-TORFAN**

While this is but a short summary of the physical and mental attributes of humans, what I have highlighted are the traits that differ the most from turians, and as such offer unique advantages and disadvantages compared to turian soldiers. Humans will typically perform best in cooler, drier environments, and will perform worse than their turian counterparts on hot, wet environments, as the moisture in the air will prevent evaporation and thus the cooling effect they have evolved. They have sharper hearing and directional sense from the hearing, allowing them faster threat detection, potentially making them more useful in urban warfare and close-combat, though they are typically incapable of picking up on tonal subtleties in orders and regular conversation. They can become stronger than a turian is capable of, though still weaker than a krogan or elcor, and are physically hardy enough to take a great amount of punishment, further indicating a close-quarters combat strength. Mentally, humans have been hardened to a remarkable degree against the horrors of violence and war, and are as such quite capable of taking a life if necessary, though the possible instability of the human mental attitude means that great care should be taken when dealing with them.

Overall, prior to their deployment and evaluation on Torfan, it was expected that they should make excellent front line soldiers, utilizing their strength and endurance to overpower or outlast the enemy, and would likely make exceptional _hastatim_.

**SUMMARY OF EVENTS, PRE-TORFAN**

When humanity was rescued, it was decided by the Council that they should not be Uplifted, based upon lessons learned in the wake of the Krogan Rebellions. As such, once major fleet protection of the new human homeworld was withdrawn at the end of rescue operations, pirate attacks became commonplace. In order to counteract these raids and secure the future of their species, Colonel Victor Hoffman proposed becoming a client race to the Hierarchy. It was accepted, and little to no pirate activity happened for over a year after significant turian defensive fleets took up station around New Sera.

On Kyr 10, 2660 GSY, a massive pirate operation managed to smash through the 12th Fleet. Landing on New Sera, the pirates proceed to capture approximately half a million inhabitants. They escaped before the 1st, 5th, and 9th Fleets arrived to secure the situation. Initial tracking proved impossible, as the pirates made a number of false jump trails to hide their true destination. Information was not forthcoming until a tip from the STG helped to track a number of ships to the moon of Torfan, approximately 2 weeks later, on Kyr 30. Analysis of the signatures and ship profiles identified several ships that had taken part in the raid on New Sera. Primarch Patrivus, with cooperation from the other Primarchs, initiated a week long military buildup in secrecy to take out the pirate world. STG information placed many human prisoners still there, and Colonel Hoffman requested that humans be allowed to take part in the offensive to recover the lost population. Primarch Patrivus agreed, believing it to be a good opportunity to test human combat skills and tactics. Primarch Tannus concurred. The attack on Torfan was launched on Hora 10, 2660.

**PLAN OF ATTACK**

Torfan was to be simultaneously attacked by the 1st and 5th fleets to establish orbital superiority. Once this was done, orbital bombardment would commence on identified, exposed military targets. As most of the pirate bases were buried deep beneath the surface, targets were expected to be few. Special care would be taken to not collapse underground holding areas and structures.

After orbital bombardment had ceased (time of 3 standard Citadel hours), invasion forces would begin landing troops at key strongpoints and entrances. From these points the troops would push inwards, crushing any resistance and securing the prisoners while the fleet prevented any escape or reinforcements.

There would be three major forces, under the overall command of General Partinax Andurias. First would be Gears volunteers, under the command of Colonel Victor Hoffman. Second would be made of Auxiliaries comprised of humans in their mandatory military service, specifically those labeled 'Stranded' and non-Gears, under the command of General Tangir Loryan. This group was specifically picked to have no Gears in it, even if they were serving their time in the auxiliary, and was backed by traditional Turian units. The third group would be comprised of traditional Turian units and auxiliaries, no humans, under the command of General Suren Takon.

The three groups would be separated to provide both flexibility and separate angles of attack, with each respective General in charge of their general sectors while Andurias coordinated communication and overall strategy between the three groups. This had the intentional effect of singling out the humans in two key situations: humans with their natural command structure, under Colonel Hoffman, and humans under turian commanders. By placing turian observers with human units, or in direct command of the humans, their combat prowess could be accurately evaluated while the mission was carried out.

**SUMMARY OF EVENTS, TORFAN**

When the 1st and 5th fleets came out of lightspeed, it was clear that total surprise had been achieved. In the resulting battle, no turian ship received significant damage while the pirate fleet was utterly destroyed, with a number of ships identified as cargo or passenger vessels disabled for later boarding. While not the subject of this report, Admirals Crassus and Malix deserve recognition for their superior precision and leadership. With all external threats taken care of, the 1st Fleet began the preliminary bombardment while the 5th escorted the troopships into the system.

Landings were executed flawlessly at the chosen sites, with minimal resistance encountered. All three groups advanced quickly to their marked objectives and made good distance into the structure of the moon.

Approximately one and a half hours into the invasion, the slavers launched a massive counterattack across all three fronts, aimed at driving our forces out and forcing them off the moon. The attack, while relatively uncoordinated, was both enthusiastic and numerous- final numbers gathered afterwards indicate that there were approximately three slavers for every one trooper deployed by the Hierarchy. This attack was their one chance to win the battle, and from all accounts they knew this and gave it everything they had.

The results were mixed, and the human divisions will be discussed more fully later. However, as a benchmark, the traditional turian force was pushed back approximately one third of the way to their landing zone before the attack was finally blunted.

After this attack, all three groups faced minimal resistance, and all three rushed towards the slave pens to prevent a mass-killing. They were successful in this regard, and client race casualties were relatively light. With the primary objectives secured, General Andurias began to pacify the rest of the moon while the prisoners were guarded. Approximately 3 standard days later, the moon of Torfan had been fully secured, and all pirates and slavers were either dead or taken prisoner.

**EVALUATION, GEARS AND HUMAN LEADERSHIP UNDER COLONEL HOFFMAN**

The Gears were armed with whatever they wished to bring along. To this end, all Gears had the Gears-style armor which has become inseparable from their name in the eyes of so many species. Most, but not all, had been upgraded with kinetic barriers by this point- and it should be noted that, despite not having barriers, this seemed to in no way depress or deter those who had not yet been equipped with such technology. In addition, while they were offered access to turian armories for weaponry, the large majority (95% of the total force) elected to bring along their own chemical-fire weaponry, despite being repeatedly told that ammunition would become a problem.

The deployment of the Gears immediately broke with typical turian combat doctrine, with Colonel Victor Hoffman in the leading elements of the invasion. Initial resistance was overcome with minimal casualties, with no quarter given. It should be noted that Hoffman was hit, to no effect due to his barriers, and is credited with two kills during this time, one batarian and one salarian.

Leading elements of the Gears then began to push towards the pens at a reckless pace, apparently heavily motivated to rescue the captives with all possible speed. Of special note are the Squads, numbered Alpha through Zeta. These squads consist of no more than six specially picked Gears and are given specialty objectives. In this scenario, many were ordered to secure critical junctions, elevators, and take out enemy communications and command rooms. While the regulars advanced, the squads would often advance faster, taking them behind enemy lines to secure their objectives. Breaking turian combat doctrine again, Hoffman advanced his command post with the regulars, never directly on the front lines but never far behind either.

Observers report that, while the advance may be considered recklessly fast by Turian standards, it was successful and highly effective. In the close quarters of the moon, the Gears appeared to have a distinct advantage, their aggressive stance and heavy armor doing well to allow them to advance. Man-portable heavy weaponry, mainly multiple-barrel chemical-ammunition machine guns, were extremely effective at clearing out pockets of resistance. For the most determined of defenders, the Gears called upon heavy support: in their stores, they had brought along a number of one-man armored exoskeletons. Armed with a modified machine gun and a heavy rocket launcher and armored against small arms fire, the 'Silverback' exo-suit was extremely effective against infantry garrisons and other heavily-defended checkpoints.

It should be noted that this was not heavily organized. Orders to frontline units were typically only an objective and directions, with little to no further input. Analysts believe that this was both a good and bad methodology. On the positive side, this makes for a highly unpredictable attack pattern, as the lack of communications between command and ground forces precludes intelligence gathering via hacking into communication lines. It also has a very asari-like effect of 'flowing', like water through a stream. Paths of least resistance advanced quickly, cutting off stronger resistance while reinforcements are brought up to deal with such problems. On the negative side, the lack of communication and control from the command staff means that the army can be slow to react to relevant threats. It also means that the attack is inefficient at times, the disorganized nature causing snarls, misinterpreted commands, 'dumb' tactics, and occasionally friendly fire.

As mentioned above, there was an across-the-line offensive by the pirates one and one half hours into the invasion. By all accounts, the offensive was unexpected and problematic on this front. The main Gears forces refused to give ground, dropping back only far enough to find whatever cover was available- if there was no cover, accounts say that the Gears would fight in the open to hold whatever rooms or hallways they were in. Accounts from turian observers (those that survived) describe the fighting as vicious almost beyond belief- one observer describes a situation where slavers invaded an open room held by a platoon of gears. The gears charged into a melee range and within moments the battle had devolved into a knife-fight with the Gear's chainsaw bayonets. When the battle had ended, in the Gears' favor, the walls were literally painted with blood.

The command post had just been moved near the front lines when the attack hit. Hoffman began coordinating the defense while the command post perimeter came under heavy attack. At one point, communications were lost with the command post- observers with the command team report that fighting breached the inner perimeter of the makeshift command post and the command staff was forced to fight for their lives. Colonel Hoffman is credited with nearly a dozen kills, including three kills using the chainsaw attachment of his Lancer.

The line was strained, but it appears that the tenacity of the Gears was enough to blunt the attack. Some areas had been broken through, others managed to hold their original positions, and according to some reports, some units continued their advance even while communications was blacked out.

The furthest penetration into Gear lines was only approximately 1/8 of the way to the shuttles, less than half that of our normal divisions. That being said, casualties among the Gears were nearly thirty percent higher than the typical turian divisions, and it was an hour before Hoffman managed to regain full control over his side of the attack. Inertia continued only because the Gears knew the overall objective and were determined to rescue their citizens.

The Gears squads were remarkably successful. Post-battle analysis indicates that the slaver counter-offensive in this area was blunted by the squads, whether it was holding vital crossroads and elevators, or by disabling communications or other vital services. The squads also suffered remarkably few casualties despite being deep in hostile territory, a testament to their skills. That being said, several squads were wiped out to a man at various points in the battle, and several more were nearly exterminated were they not rescued by other squads or through efforts by Hoffman.

In conclusion, it is not recommended to let the Gears command themselves for the foreseeable future. While this type of organized chaos may have worked against the Locust, in a combat situation against a traditional enemy it is too disorganized to react properly to threats. Against more disciplined opponents, such as an actual military, it is predicted that casualties would be horrendous and that the entire army would be left in shambles.

That being said, the humans have shown that they are remarkably capable in close-quarters situations, enough so that I believe even krogan should hesitate to face them. Their man-portable heavy weaponry, usable by any rank, was extremely effective at quickly bringing heavy firepower to hardened defenses- re-evaluating the authority and weaponry we have available for general infantry should be a top priority. Finally, the Squads were extremely effective at disrupting the enemy and taking specific objectives. Analysis shows that they were as effective as an asari commando team- further study on this subject should be done.

On a final note, there were no prisoners taken in this sector- no quarter was given. Surrendering slavers were executed on-sight, an order which seemed to have never been formally issued yet was universally known. Protests by the observers were ignored.

**EVALUATION, STRANDED UNDER THE COMMAND OF GENERAL TANGIR LORYAN**

This is perhaps the most important study done, as it evaluates humans under turian leadership, and all the snarls and boons that come with it.

Groups of Auxiliary, comprised primarily of former Stranded with turian officers in the upper echelons, were to lead a turian force into the battle zone. At this point, the auxiliaries containing humans had been fully trained, though it was rushed, and had been issued galactic-standard armor and weapons. There were quite a few protests, as many preferred to carry their own weapons, but these protests were overruled and all humans were equipped with standard mass accelerators. There were some thornier protests arising from armor, particularly when several dozen suits of standard asari armor had to be issued to males to give them sufficient protection, but in the end all auxiliaries were equipped and protected as a standard auxiliary.

Deployment of the forces in this sector was non-standard, with auxiliaries leading the primary turian force; this was done to allow proper judgement of the combat capabilities, without the leading turian forces to take the brunt of the combat. However, the stranded formations proved more than up to the task, fighting with a truly devastating combination of human zeal and turian efficiency. This combination actually allowed the auxiliary formations to initially advance faster than either the gears or the standard turian formations, though it was as organized as a standard turian auxiliary, for the most part.

As expected, communications problems between officers and auxiliaries cropped up. They were for the most part inconsequential, though there were several instances of a human misunderstanding directions and attacking incorrect targets. In all respects, the stranded auxiliaries were performing above expectations.

However, the situation changed drastically during the offensive. Initial impressions are that the offensive was a disaster in this sector. Officers, those that survived, report that the auxiliaries initially held, but when the pirates showed no signs of letting up, discipline began to falter. Then it became a route. Reports from this sector say that once a certain point was reached, the auxiliaries' discipline broke and the auxiliary retreated in chaos.

Officers that attempted to restore discipline were almost universally ignored; any attempt to retreat in good order was doomed before it began. Without troops, the turian officers were left to fend for themselves against the pirate forces; more than 60% were killed during this time, attempting to retreat to turian lines.

When it became clear that the auxiliaries had been routed, General Loryan was quick to deploy his turian regulars and salvage the situation, blunting the pirate attack. As they were deployed late, the regulars were pushed back nearly halfway to the landing sites, and by all initial appearances it seemed that the auxiliaries had been slaughtered to a man- less than 10% of the human regular forces made it back to turian lines during this time, with most of the surviving officers of the auxiliaries.

However, once the attack had been blunted and was being pushed back, communications began to paint a different picture. It appears that the Stranded were not retreating, per say; rather, they were finding defensible cover to hold out in. Whole platoons would be holed up in dead-end corridors or rooms, turning whatever they could find into cover, essentially creating miniature fortresses all across the line. Several were of course wiped out to a man, but when a final accounting was done, there were less human auxiliary causalities than there were turian casualties. These groups, when rescued, would link up and advance with the regulars under whatever officers they could find, resulting in an ad-hoc advance the rest of the way to the slave pens. Between the combined forces, the prisoners were rescued before any could be executed, and the human slaves of this sector were freed.

Post-battle analysis indicates that the stranded initially responded well to their trained discipline, and were fully capable of becoming a rather powerful force on the field. However, when pushed hard enough, the stranded would fall back on what they knew- fortify. It is unfortunate that communication between the stranded and turian officers at this point broke down, or more officers may have been saved; as it is, only 20% were taken in by stranded 'fortresses'.

As for combat, stranded auxiliary formations show the combat aptitude of a turian regular formation, without the complete turian discipline unfortunately. They, like their Gear brethren, were superior in close quarters, but were less apt to try to close the distance than the Gears. However, the greatest strength appears to be the 'hold out' mentality that all stranded appear to share; these makeshift fortresses were all but impenetrable to infantry level attacks, and the experts who have sifted through the data believe that with proper anti-vehicle and anti-air equipment an auxiliary of humans could hold out indefinitely given a defensible position.

It is recommended at this time that human auxiliaries should be trained in engineering, and be deployed on pirate-stricken worlds or other situations where forces are on the defensive, rather than the offensive. The knowledge of their makeshift fortress techniques should also be recorded and taught in the standard Turian military courses, as it is far superior on an infantry level to our own.

On a final note, there were fewer than normal prisoners taken in this sector. Like their Gear brethren, it appears that the Stranded are inclined to show no mercy to opponents. Only direct orders and careful watch by turians prevented 'accidental' or otherwise questionable deaths of the pirates that had surrendered.

**CONCLUSIONS, POST TORFAN**

Torfan was a successful operation thanks in large part to the combat capabilities of our newest client race, something that should not be forgotten. Their military utility is now beyond question, and far greater than any other client race the Hierarchy has ever encountered. As predicted in the pre-Torfan conclusions, the humans are stable for combat and, based on their ruthlessness and appetite for close-quarters combat, would make excellent hastatim. The Gears squads also performed far beyond expectations, and it is recommended that squads be attached to standard turian units to perform special operations or other tasks that they would excel at.

However, numerous other conclusions have been reached, not all beneficial. Psychological reports were unappreciated as to the magnitude of the combativeness of the human military and population, as demonstrated on all fronts by the gory messes that both the Auxiliaries and the Gears themselves left in their wake. Additionally, close control will have to be kept of human companies, both to prevent order miscarriage and to prevent the summary execution of surrendering enemies. Additionally, it is recommended to not allow the Gears field separate armies off of their worlds, as their combat techniques are incapable of fighting a modern turian military conflict.

In conclusion, Humanity as a whole is the most combat capable client race the Hierarchy has ever seen, for both good, and ill.


	5. Galactic Codex- Humans

**Galactic Codex Search Results- Search Parameter: Humanity**

**Seran Nation-**

The Seran Nation is the human government, under the Hierarchy. Comprised of approximately 10 million people spread between two planets (New Sera and Eden Prime), the Seran Nation is startlingly small compared to any other technologically advanced race in the galaxy. Much of the population are survivors from Sera, rescued during the initial Council rescue efforts, though the first generation born on the new worlds is reaching maturity. The Seran Nation is subservient to the Hierarchy, and while allowed a certain amount of freedom in respect to governing their own race, they must follow a number of Turian laws and must answer to the Turian government.

**Gears-**

The former military under the leadership of the COG, the Gears have become an organization unto themselves. Organized and led initially by Victor Hoffman, the Gears have become the primary human military force of the new nation. They have become renown as a special forces unit (though they still field a regular army), fielding squads of soldiers with the unique training and physical build that had come to define the Gears during the Locust War. They answer to the Seran Nation Government, and through the SN, the Hierarchy. They organize support units for the Hierarchy, often attaching a squad to legions, much like Cabal groups. The Gears are renown throughout the galaxy for their small unit skills, their staying power, and above all, the bloody ferocity with which they fight. Inspired by the dark days when the Chairman abandoned them, the symbol for the Gears is the Omen, a blood-red cog with a blood-red human skull in the center.

**Stranded-**

The name given to those abandoned by the COG during the Locust War, the word retains much of its meaning to this day; those who refuse to accept Turian rule are labeled "Stranded". While their population is not large, approximately 5 million, they scrape out a living on the unclaimed frontier worlds in the Attican Traverse, or live on other unclaimed or Terminus worlds. As these humans are not Turian citizens, their fate is largely in their own hands. A number have formed mercenary gangs or pirates, renowned for the human ferocity and utter brutality, and have become a part of regular society in the Terminus systems. Above all, they resent the Gears and the SN, for their subservience to the Hierarchy.

**COG-**

Led by the charismatic Chairman, the COG fight for Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility- and are viewed by the larger galaxy as human-supremacist terrorists. They are willing to go to any lengths to get results, including experimentation upon fellow humans if necessary. It is unknown how they get their funding, but it appears they have substantial amounts of capital and investments. They are viewed by most of their fellow human kin as betrayers and fascists.

**Humanity-Culture**

Just as fifteen years of war has devastated the human population, so too has it devastated the overall culture of humanity. During E-Day and the following years, many of the artisans, musicians, historians, and other traditional keepers of culture were killed by the Locust. As the majority of the human survivors were Gears, machinists, miners, and other working types that could sustain a war effort, the overall human culture at the time of rescue was one of militarism. This trait has been reinforced by the Hierarchy since humans became a client race.

As such, the current human culture is much like their patron state's- militaristic, hierarchical, with most everyone serving the state somehow. Unlike most other races, their artistic history has been lost or destroyed, and so humanity is in the process of creating a brand new culture and heritage, one that seems heavily based around the military and government. Nevertheless, some artisans have risen from the ranks of humans. These new artists, having lived through the tail end of the attempted genocide of their species, typically have a more somber and sobering tone than the cultural art of other species. Only time will tell if humanity's outlook on the galaxy will brighten, or if they can successfully recover any culture at all beyond the militarism they currently exhibit.

**Humanity- Population**

Prior to Emergence Day, the fateful day where the Locust began their war upon the surface where Humanity lived, Sera was home to approximately 7 billion humans. With fifteen years of long war against the genocidal Locust, the population of humanity at the time of their relocation was believed to be 15 million, approximately 0.2% of the pre-Emergence Day population, making this one of the worst sentient mass die offs in galactic history.

Humanity is considered an **ENDANGERED SAPIENT**, affording them a level of protection equivalent to that of the Drell. Assaulting a human carries a significant legal penalty in Citadel Space, more so than standard crimes against other sapients. The Turian Hierarchy, as humanity's patron species, receives a stipend specifically for food, medical aid, construction materials, and other necessary items to be used specifically for humanity and humans across the galaxy. The Turian Hierarchy also receives a stipend specifically to maintain a significant fleet defense presence over Seran worlds for protection.

**Turian Hierarchy- Relations**

The Turian Hierarchy is the patron of the Seran Nation. They provide defensive fleets to protect the Seran Nation and represent them as a member of the Turian Hierarchy. In return, the Seran Nation contributes men to the Turian military, as well as any other skills that the Turians believe they can use. Relationships between the Hierarchy and the SN are strong- the SN is grateful for the protection the turians offer, as well as the rights they get as turian citizens, though there is some friction regarding their subservient position. The turians are slightly wary of human's appetite for battle, but otherwise have excellent relations with humanity.

There is a significant portion of the human population that did not accept Turian rule. There are no official relations with the Stranded, but interactions between turians and Stranded are usually tense due to aggression by the Stranded.

**The Salarian Union- Relations**

Official relations between the Union and the Seran Nation are handled by the Hierarchy. Unofficially, relations between the Union and the Seran Nation are excellent- as the STG was the first to find Sera, and supplied vital intelligence leading to the Torfan raid that saved half a million humans from slavery, humanity tends to view Salarians in a good light. The Salarians, in turn, recognize Gear prowess and have requested Gears squads several times through the Hierarchy, and have been regularly impressed by their skill. Relations between the Union and the SN are good.

**Asari Republics- Relations**

Official relations between the Republics and the SN are handled by the Hierarchy. Unofficially, relations between the Republics and the SN are frosty at best. Initial impressions were good, but public asari opinion soured on humanity as a whole after the Torfan incident was leaked to the public sphere, shocking the Republics with their brutality. Asari companies are loathe to do direct business with human companies, preferring instead to work through the Hierarchy, if at all. Asari deeply despise the bloody-minded combat that humans seem to engage in with relish, as it goes against their more social, understanding natures. On the whole, however, it should be noted that, as a minor race, humanity is mostly treated as a problem child theoretical case, with little if any influence in their dealings with the Turian Hierarchy.

**The Batarian Hegemony- Relations**

Official relations between the Hegemony and the SN are handled by the Hierarchy. Unofficially, relations between the Hegemony and the SN are outright hostile. The SN, with intelligence from numerous sources, blames the Hegemony for the slaving attacks that claimed a significant number of humans. The Hegemony, in turn, blasts the 'barbaric, unstable humans' for many issues they have with the Turian Hierarchy. Humans have been known to attack batarians on sight, though due to the status of humanity as a minor (endangered) race, batarians do not return the favor under threat of severe punishment.

**Krogan- Relations**

There are no official relations between the krogans and the SN, as Krogans do not possess an official government. Unofficially, the krograns and the SN have an uncertain relationship. Krogans view humans, and especially Gears, as worthy opponents for the most part, due to their survival of a planet similar to Tuchanka and their acknowledged skill in close-quarters combat. Simultaneously, the krogan look down upon the humans, for abandoning their home planet to the Locust and the Lambent- it shows their cowardice, to a krogan mind. Humans, for the most part, are either wary or outright alarmed by krogan- they see too many similarities to the Locust, the reptilian nature, the natural toughness, the battle-lust that comes naturally to both Locust and Krogan. As such, humans try to avoid krogans, for the most part, while the krogan simultaneously look down upon and actively seek out humans for a challenge in combat.

**The Migrant Fleet- Relations**

There are no official relations between the Quarians and the SN, through the Turian Hierarchy. Unofficially, the SN and the Quarians enjoy an excellent relationship. A number of Quarians have gone to New Sera and Eden Prime for their Pilgrimage, and their technical skills and knowledge made them highly sought after for engineering applications and teaching positions. In return, they were paid well for their services, and many have managed to bring back ships in repairable condition with the money they made on their pilgrimage to human space. Humans view quarians as brothers, both for their similar population problems, situation, and the aid they have given. Quarians return the favor, and have found the humans refreshingly lacking the typical racism and bigotry they receive from most other races.

**Sera-**

Sera is a typical habitable planet, with a widely varied geography across the supercontinent and islands that dot the surface. With a 26 hour day cycle, 1.05 G gravity field, oxygen atmosphere, and levo-amino based biosphere, Sera is climatically and geographically suited to life. Birthplace of the human race, Sera is unique among current history for evolving not one, but two species of sentience: humanity, who lived above the surface, and the Locust, who lived in the multitude of caverns underneath the surface. Sera is also the only planet in the galaxy to have a chemical known as Imulsion, an energy source of unusual properties and power.

On the darker side, Sera has hundreds of millions of miles of caverns underneath the main continent, enough to be called the Hollow. It is here that the only naturally occurring Imulsion exists, and it is here that the Locust originally called home. On the surface, weather conditions are such that a phenomenon known as 'razorhail' occurs- ice, rather than forming balls of hail, will form sheets, which then fall from the sky in a deadly rain, fast enough and sharp enough to kill all those who are not under cover. Traversing Sera is not for the faint of heart.

Currently, the planet is in a state of anarchy and is under **QUARANTINE**, and will remain as such for the foreseeable future due to the Locust, who continually attempt to hijack ships. Additionally, the Lambent remain a deadly issue to any who roam the surface, and between these two Sera is considered second in danger only to Tuchanka. Civilian travel to the surface is banned, and military travel is monitored to prevent the escape of the Locust or the Lambent.

**Anvil Gate-**

The site of an ancient pre-gunpowder fortress, Anvil Gate was the location of First Contact between Humanity and the Citadel Species, and was subsequently turned into a massive rescue station for the evacuation of humanity from Sera.

When the rescue operation was shut down by the Council after two years of rescue efforts, Anvil Gate was abandoned except for a lone transmitter capable of being used to summon a ship for rescue; this rescue policy was subsequently stopped after several ships went missing due to Locust attacks and hijackings, with the Council deeming further rescue operations too risky.

With humanity's induction into the Turian Hierarchy as a client species, the Seran Nation successfully lobbied their new patron to re-open the rescue operation at Anvil Gate, to continue rescuing the estimated 2 million humans still stranded on the surface of Sera. Anvil Gate was once again secured as the base for these operations, and was upgraded and expanded to accommodate new defenses, armaments, and a fully defended spaceport, manned by Gears, human volunteers, and a number of Turian overseers.

As of 2676 Galactic Standard Year, 35 years After Emergence, operations out of Anvil Gate have been scaled back, given that the total remaining human population on Sera was estimated at less than fifty thousand and rescue operations were becoming increasingly uncommon. Anvil Gate is and will be maintained in perpetuity as the last and only bastion of civilization on Sera, as a scientific outpost, and to serve as a base of operations to continue rescuing any and all humans lost on Sera.

**Imulsion-**

Physically identifiable by its low viscosity liquid state and yellow-golden color, imulsion is the name given by the humans for a naturally occurring chemical on their homeworld. Available in the Hollow, the vast caverns underneath the main continent of Sera, imulsion is a chemical of unusual power and properties. It contains more energy per kilogram than any chemical reaction fuel known to the galaxy, and when utilized in other applications will often create unexpected emergent properties- such as a laser that is partially particle in nature. It is unknown how this substance is capable of these properties- even the humans, with their several decade exploitation of the substance, have only scratched the surface in their understanding.

Imulsion has never been successfully created in a lab. The only known source is the caverns beneath Sera; it remains unknown how this substance came to be. Further, the health effects of exploitation of this substance are not well understood. It is known that in its liquid form it is toxic to ingest, with further data implying that the long term health effects of inhaling imulsion vapors have the potential to cause rustlung. Unsubstantiated reports suggest even further health effects, including extreme behavior changes and even visible mutations; it has been even suggested that imulsion poisoning results in the subject becoming a Lambent.

Due to its toxic nature and potential health effects, study of imulsion even in small quantities is subject to regulation. Even worse, the flooding of the Hollow during Operation Hollow Storm by the humans has contaminated the majority of Seras oceans and some aquifers, meaning that many humans surviving today suffer some degree of imulsion poisoning and that travel across the surface of Sera is a dangerous endeavor just due to the lack of clean water. Such dilution also makes scientific study and other uses problematic, as all known sources of imulsion are now contaminated and must be separated in addition to being processed before the pure substance can be used or studied.


	6. Manufacturer Overview- DB Industries

**Manufacturer Overview- DB Industries**

DB Industries was founded by Gear Damon Baird after his relocation to New Sera in late 2658 Galactic Standard Year as a company to channel his creative talents. Soon after, Hierarchy patronage was secured for the Serans, and Victor Hoffman began looking for a company to meet the new governments needs, both civilian and military, and found such in the fledgling company Damon had created. Negotiations began, and in exchange for monopolistic control of all arms contracts for the New Sera government, Damon agreed to a 51/49 split ownership of the company with the new government, in his favor, effectively turning DB Industries into the new government run arms manufacturer and Damon into the new CEO. The company exploded, as Damon was quick to branch out into mining, industrial manufacturing, and heavy construction, and is currently the largest employer of humans in the galaxy.

Militarily, DB Industries are charged with building, innovating, and large scale production of all military arms, armor, and mechs for the human race. DB arms and armor are renowned for their durability and relative cheapness for the quality delivered, but are generally much heavier and not as portable as other manufacturers. It is the exclusive supplier of the Seran Nation Military, but has yet to find a major market outside of this for their weapons and armor. Nonetheless, DB Industries has gained a cult following outside the Seran Nation from mercenaries and some branches of the Turian military.

**Brumak Armor Series**

DB Industries continues the proud heritage of producing the best Gears armor in the galaxy. Made from molecular-reinforced heavy-duty metals, unlike the ceramic composites of most companies, the armor is neither form-fitting nor lightweight but is some of the highest rated protection in the galaxy; even some high-end armors from elite and high-quality manufacturers such as Aramax Arsenal fail to match the protection capabilities of this standard-issue Gears armor. However, this protection comes at a severe price; even the lightest available model of Brumak weighs almost two times its heaviest ceramic counterpart and is correspondingly bulky, making the Brumak line unpalatable to most mercenaries and other militaries and completely impractical for biotic use. Still, the Brumak line has gained a cult following beyond the standard human market, mainly in close-quarters combat and heavy front line use units in the Turian military; those who choose the Brumak and don't immediately discard it are well known for a refusal to wear any other brand of armor.

Brumak armors are highly customizable at minimal charge, and DB produces an extremely large variety of all components, so much so that no two custom armors are exactly alike. This is greatly appreciated by those who choose to personalize their armor to their liking, but has only contributed to humanity's reputation as an under-funded hodge-podge military of scroungers.

**JACK**

An unusually capable multi-purpose drone platform, DB re-designed the historic JACK bots for the element-zero age for the New Seran military. JACK is a limited intelligence hover drone capable of enhanced communications, hacking, welding and cutting capabilities, flashlights, portable charging of devices, and many more utilities thought to be useful to a squad of Gears. JACK bots are assigned to Gears squads for assistance during their missions, and will use their sophisticated cloaking system to follow the squad even into combat situations.

JACK bots are known to develop eccentricities over the course of their operational lives. Gears squads enjoy these eccentricities, calling them personality quirks; those in the VI business in the galactic community are a bit more concerned, but take solace in the fact that the bots are incapable of gaining sentience due to the hardware they are deployed with.

**Silverback Exo-Suit**

A one-man powered armor exo-suit based originally upon assisted lift exoskeletons, the Silverback was militarized by mounting heavy armor plates, a modified multi-barrel machine gun to its right arm and a rocket launcher to its left. While a bit more limited in mobility than the infantry it was supporting, the indisputable power of a machine gun and rockets provided results when pure firepower was needed. The Silverback was potent when deployed properly, enough so in the war against the Locust Horde that it remained in service up to and past the rescue of humanity from Sera.

DB produces a modernized eezo based, mass accelerator variant for the Seran military to continue fulfilling its heavy support role, and is a common enough sight in Gears garrisons and with Gears squads. Currently the Seran Nation and human mercenaries are the only customers of the Silverback, with most other mercenary groups and nations preferring either to replace the pilot and fully automate their man sized heavy weapon platforms or use multiple smaller, more agile airborne drone platforms for the close heavy support role the Silverback fulfills for the Gears.

**Mako Armored Personnel Carrier**

A descendant of the pre-contact Armadillo APC, the Mako shares many design characteristics with its predecessor- it is a relatively heavily armored, front access hatch, six-wheeled carrier capable of carrying up to 10 fully armed and armored Gears. However, DB designers have modernized the design with an element zero core and a turret with a 120mm railgun for light anti-vehicle work. A tough, highly versatile vehicle, the Mako is standard issue to Gears squads that require a vehicle.

**DB Weapon Lineup**

DB Industries offers the most varied weapons selection in the galaxy, and is the only large scale weapons manufacturer in the galaxy that is still making chemical fire ammunition and weapons to arm its forces.

In order to maximize weapon performance, DB made the unique decision to not follow the standard folding-weapon practice in place of most of the galaxy; this allowed them to build the weapons from sturdier materials and to fit larger heat sinks into the gun frames. This decision has resulted in mass accelerator weapons that have superior magazine and firepower ratings, but also means that a soldier using these weapons is unable to field as many weapons as one using galactic standard technology, due to the physical size and weight of the implements. These design features and problems, as well as the ubiquitous close-quarters weaponry built into many of their weapons, have given DB a minuscule but dedicated following outside of humanity, and much like their armor line many who choose DB weapons and do not immediately reject them will rarely use anything else.

As mentioned before, DB Industries is the only large scale manufacturer offering chemical fire weaponry as a part of its modern lineup. While derided as backwards and archaic by most of the galaxy, chemical fire weaponry does have some acknowledged strengths: chemical fire weaponry generally have larger magazine sizes than their mass accelerator equivalents (with the exception of DB's own designs), and can be reloaded and rapid fired far more quickly than a heatsink cooled weapon. Of course, the major drawback is that it is very easy to run out of ammunition for these weapons, meaning that protracted firefights are statistically more likely to go to standard mass accelerator wielding parties. Nevertheless, DB continues to produce both weaponry and the ammunition required for them in significant numbers for those who prefer such things- of which the Gears are the loudest proponents.

**Lancer Mk 1 (Retro Lancer)**

The original Lancer, designed prior to the Pendulum Wars, this .40 caliber chemical fired rifle remains moderately popular even into the age of railguns. Heavy hitting, it is inaccurate at longer ranges due to the recoil but is all the more deadly in closer quarters for it. Most if not all Retro Lancers feature a 10 inch bayonet welded to the gun, a feature originally designed to combat the Locust Horde but equally able to pierce ceramic armor, should there be sufficient force behind it. Niche but still used among the Gears only.

**Lancer Mk 2**

The ubiquitous chemical fire, chainsaw equipped Lancer, originally designed for use against the Locust Horde, the Lancer Mk2 is the symbol of the Gears to the galaxy. A thirty caliber rifle with a deep magazine, the Lancer is deadly at all ranges, accurate, easily controllable, and features a carbide toothed chainsaw built in for close quarters work and utility. Perhaps the most iconic gun of the Serans, for both good and ill, this supremely adaptable weapon is still the most common weapon that can be found in Seran space.

**Lancer Mk 3**

The newest member of the Lancer family, the Mk3 was designed as a modern mass accelerator technology variant of the Lancer lineup. Visually quite similar to the Mk2, the Mk3 matches the Mk2 in power with only a minor decrease in magazine size, compensated for by an increase in accuracy. In order to properly field the weapon and satisfy hastily-amended Galactic laws banning chainsaws as acceptable close-quarters combat implements, the Mk3 utilizes a chainsaw-like reciprocating omni-blade rail built along the front half of the weapon under the barrel, allowing a close approximation of the Mk2's most famous feature while allowing legal distribution across the galaxy. The Mk3 is the official rifle of the Gears, issued to all new recruits, and is the first and only weapon so far to become standard issue in the Turian military, to the Hastatim squads of the Hierarchy.

**Hammerburst Mk 1**

The original rifle of the Locust Horde, the Hammerburst Mk1 was a .33 caliber six-round burst rifle. Murderously accurate at medium ranges, the original Hammerburst exceeded the Lancer's performance at such ranges and became a niche weapon among the Gears, for those who preferred to engage their enemies at a distance rather than the closer ranges the Lancer was more suited for. Phased out by the Locust and with no production by the Gears, Hammerburst Mk 1s are rare to find these days, though DB will custom machine parts for those who wish to keep their gun in working condition.

**Hammerburst Mk 1 v2**

In an effort to appeal to the galactic market with as much variety as possible, DB industries evaluated their weapons lines and realized that there was a market for burst fire assault rifles. Further breaking with DB design philosophies, the new Hammerburst was designed along standard galactic weapons lines of thinking, and incorporated heavy use of plastics and folding technology. The result was a six-round burst fire assault rifle of standard galactic weight and size made to the Gear level of quality; it has become a marginally profitable line, though still small, and is the only weapon made by DB that has found any Asari customers.

**Hammerburst Mk 2**

After the Lightmass Bombing, the Locust Horde re-designed the Hammerburst into a .45 caliber fully-automatic assault rifle. The new Hammerburst hit hard and was deadly accurate at medium ranges, even on the slow automatic setting (4 rounds per second). At closer ranges, the new Hammerburst design was capable of being rapid fired in semi-automatic mode, and was capable of outputting a staggering amount of damage rapidly. Like the Hammerburst Mk 1, the Mk 2 found a niche in the Gears for those who preferred precision to the closer-quarters mayhem that the Lancer was better at.

**Hammerburst Mk 3**

The modern equivalent of the Hammerburst Mk 2, the Mk 3 was designed to keep as close to the Mk 2 as possible, and succeeded admirably. Like its predecessor, the Mk 3 is deadly accurate at medium ranges and hits hard, is capable of a slow-paced automatic fire or a rapid-fire semi-auto mode, and though the magazine size is reduced slightly from the Mk 2 it is still a superior rifle. The Mk 3 is offered in the Gears to any who wish an alternative to the Lancer Mk 3, and is the most popular weapon DB produces for the commercial market.

**Longshot Mk 1**

The favored sniper rifle of the Gears, the Longshot is a .50 caliber bolt action rifle equipped with a 2x and 10x zoom scope. Highly accurate, tough, easy to maintain, and legendary among the Gears for its stopping power, the Longshot Mk 1 is still the most popular sniper rifle in human circles.

**Longshot Mk 2**

A modern mass accelerator design for the Longshot Mk 1, the Mk 2 is viewed by most Gears as an inferior product and a failure. DB engineers were unable to match the single-shot stopping power of the Mk 1 in a mass accelerator design, and were forced to downgrade the power; while still powerful (more so than most other modern rifles thanks to DB design philosophies), it does not have the penetration characteristics of the Mk 1, and requires far longer to cool between each shot than reloading the Mk 1 does. As a result, the Mk 2 is almost universally shunned by the Gears, but has found a very small commercial market for those who are looking for high firepower in a sniper rifle and are willing to accept the weight penalty.

**Gnasher Mk 1**

A 10 gauge lever-action shotgun with an 8 round magazine, the Gnasher began service prior to the Locust War in human hands and continues in service to this day. Firing buckshot rounds, the Gnasher has a short effective range typical of shotguns, but has proven itself to be powerful and deadly to any within its reach; within ranges of 3 meters, a Gnasher is capable of killing less protected enemies in a single shot, and any known organic (including krogan) with average defenses in less than a full magazine. Respected for its close quarters firepower and potential, the original Gnasher continues to be the favored shotgun of the Gears.

**Gnasher Mk 2**

Visually almost identical to the Gnasher Mark 1, the Mark 2 is the element-zero powered mass accelerator equivalent of the Mark 1 in most respects; the only limitation proved to be the magazine size, as DB was only able to keep the power of the Mark 1 with a reduction in magazine size to 6 rounds. While the Mark 1 continues to be extremely popular among the Gears, the Mark 2 has found a strong market in the mercenary and a small part of the Turian military for those willing to sacrifice weight for the staying power and firepower the Gnasher Mark 2 brings to close range fights.

**Sawed-off Shotgun**

A weapon from before the Locust War, the sawed-off was a 12-inch long break open 10 gauge double barrel, usually modified such that the trigger fired both barrels at once. While highly inaccurate and virtually harmless at any range beyond 1.5 meters, the sawed-off has gained a terrifying reputation as a point-blank killer; a reputation that has only been reinforced into the new era when a single unarmored human with a sawed-off killed three armored charging krogan back to back to back with one shot each. DB, unable to match the single shot damage potential in a mass accelerator design, have continued to produce the weapon and ammunition for those who find themselves wanting for the sheer point blank firepower that this weapon alone in the galaxy can provide.

**Snub Pistol Mk 1**

The standard issue pistol of the Gears prior to and throughout the Locust War, the Snub pistol is a .50 caliber pistol with a 12 round magazine. A thoroughly dependable and accurate weapon, it is deadly in the hands of an expert. Mostly replaced by the Snub Pistol Mk 2, DB does maintain the tooling to make the Mk 1 and will do occasional manufacturing runs to replenish part stocks for those who have this iconic pistol.

**Snub Pistol Mk 2**

The current sidearm for the Gears, the Snub Mk 2 is one of the few weapons that maintains all the characteristics of its predecessor, from power to magazine size to fire rate. This was noted by the Gears and the Snub has since become standard issue to the Seran Nation army, allowing even the most die-hard chemical fire weapon user to have a mass accelerator weapon as a backup for when ammunition runs low. It has however proved an unpopular line outside of humans, as the rest of the galaxy prefers that their pistols be more easily concealed than the Mk 2.

**Gorgon Pistol**

A Locust designed burst machine pistol with dual magazines, the Gorgon is a unique and rare find in this day and age. Firing 8 rounds of forty-caliber ammunition per burst, the Gorgon was the most deadly pistol at close range and fully capable of killing most opponents in a handful of seconds, but suffered at mid and long range for it. Never made into a mass accelerator design, the Gorgon is rarely sighted outside collections and museums, though DB does have a considerable warehouse of ammunition and spare parts for any who need them.

**Boltok Pistol**

A .57 caliber magnum chambered, six-shot revolver originally fielded by the Locust Horde, the Boltok is a fearsome weapon and the single most powerful production pistol in existence. This weapon is legendary for its power, capable of shattering barriers and armor with only a turian handful of well placed shots. With power and clip size unable to matched by any mass accelerator design short of heavy weaponry, the designers at DB never even tried; the Boltok remains unchanged from the Locust War, a chemical fire weapon that has survived the test of time and remains popular among the Gears and other DB patrons even into the day and age of element zero.

**Torque Bow**

One of the more unusual weapons produced by DB, the Torque Bow was a Locust-designed mechanically assisted crossbow that fired Imulsion tipped arrows. With an unusual fire profile (the mechanical assist takes several seconds to perform a full draw on the bow, though it can be fired during this time for a depressed ballistic trajectory), the Torque Bow required patience and dedication to master, but for those who dedicated the time, it was a highly lethal weapon, capable of taking down even the most hardened opponents; it was quickly adopted by the Gears and has remained a favored weapon for some. It bears special mention as this is the weapon that single-handedly changed galactic shielding standards; the high explosive arrows (now that Imulsion tipped arrows are impossible to produce) travel far slower than even the slowest rifle rounds, and as such ignored standard kinetic barriers at the time. However, the rarity of the weapon meant that only higher-end armorers decided to tune their barriers to repel the arrows, allowing the Torque Bow to remain an effective and feared weapon even into the age of mass accelerators.

**Boomshot**

A 40 mm grenade launcher of Locust origin, the Boomshot is as simple and as deadly as its name implies. Firing a grenade that splits into several smaller grenades on impact, it is capable of devastating both armored targets and personnel alike. Gears soldiers in particular are trained to aim for the feet of their opponent, causing an explosion that bypasses most kinetic barriers and inflicts maximum damage on foot soldiers. Large, heavy, and indisputably destructive, the Boomshot has had limited commercial market but remains the go-to heavy weapon at an infantry level of the Gears.

**Bolo Grenade**

The largest production grenade in the galaxy, the Bolo is an unusual take on the standard fragmentation grenade design. Incorporating a chain extension on one end attached to a hand filling explosive spiked ball, the grenade is typically swung using the chain to throw instead of the usual overhand method. However, the grenade is more multipurpose than many other grenade types, in that it carries proximity sensors, allowing it to 'tagged' to a wall or defensible area, detonating when an enemy gets too close, allowing it to function as a proximity mine. However the most unusual technique developed by Gears while fighting the Locust Horde; 'tagging' and enemy combatant with a grenade. This effective and highly brutal technique is enough to ensure a kill on all but the hardiest and most protected of individuals, though it is officially considered illegal. Nevertheless, DB continues to produce the Bolo grenade unchanged since the Locust War, a unusual but tried and true support explosive.

**Scorcher**

One of the oldest weapons fielded by DB, the Scorcher is a man-portable flamethrower. Devastating in close quarters combat, the Scorcher is unique in that it does not come standard with a backpack-like tank to hold fuel, as with most standard flamethrowers produced by other manufacturers. Instead, the Scorcher uses a canister design, making it far lighter and more portable but also quicker to run out of fuel. DB continues to produce fuel canisters and parts, and will occasionally set up the tooling to do a limited production run based on inventory status. The Scorcher remains in limited use, both militarily and commercially, and is almost exclusively used by humans.

**Hammer of Dawn**

A Sera-only weapon, the Hammer of Dawn is actually a two-part weapon system; DB produces a targeting handheld 'weapon', infantry portable, which then communicates and coordinates with satellites in orbit to call down an orbital laser strike on the target. The satellite carries an Imulsion excited laser; due to the unique properties of that material, the produced beam is actually partially particle in nature, and is capable of turning the air around its passage to plasma as it travels through the atmosphere, burning and destroying the target in question. These satellites, leftovers from the COG days, are currently limited to Sera, and any attempts to create more or to export Imulsion based weapons are either banned or are simply infeasible due to the quarantine of the planet. A devastating, if unusual, weapon.

**Mulcher**

A chemical fire crank machine gun, the Mulcher is a devastating heavy weapon. On the very limits of infantry portable, only someone of krogan, elcor, or Gear stature is capable of carrying it even at a reduced speed, but the results are well worth the effort. Capable of being fired for far longer than any mass accelerator counterpart due to its chemical fire nature, the Mulcher sprays a hail of bullets at a tremendous rate, capable of turning infantry and light vehicles into bullet-ridden messes in just a few seconds. DB has experimented with mass accelerator machine guns but none have ever matched the standards of this heavy weapon; it continues to be the go-to heavy machine gun of the Gears and is produced by DB for the Seran war machine.

**Mortar**

A man portable, fully contained and easily operable mortar setup, the Mortar fires an 80mm grenade high into the air which splits into six projectiles at its apex, raining explosions down upon any unlucky enough to be caught in its area of effect. A devastating area denial weapon for anything short of heavy armor, DB produces the Mortar for the Seran war machine.

**One-Shot**

A large, man portable heavy weapon, the one shot is a pre-contact 20mm railgun with an 8 round magazine. Cumbersome as the Mulcher and the Mortar, the One-Shot nevertheless is an important part of the Seran arsenal as a man portable armor piercing anti-vehicle weapon. It is devastating against infantry sized targets, and found frequent use during the Locust War in destroying heavily armored large Locust infantry. A single shot weapon of unparalleled power


	7. SPECTRE Database Search-Relevent Persons

**-WARNING-  
****-CLASSIFIED DATABASE-  
****-SPECTRE ACCESS ONLY-  
****-PASSWORD ENTRY REQUIRED-  
-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-  
**

**-ACCESS GRANTED-  
****-Welcome, SPECTRE Kryik-**

**-****SEARCH CRITERIA - Humans of importance**

**-GENERAL BACKGROUND PROVIDED, SELECT FOR MORE INFORMATION-**

**Colonel Victor Hoffman**

Victor Hoffman, born 2596 GSY, is perhaps the most well known human in the galaxy. Joining the Gears, the military of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, he rose to the head of special forces by the time of Emergence Day and served as a leader throughout the Locust War. He was a key figure in the collapsed remnants of humanity, and is the man who made first contact with the Council Races. In the years after the rescue, Hoffman split his time between the new fledgling Seran government, of which he was a key member as the head of the new military, and running rescue efforts on the re-opened Anvil Gate on Sera.

Hoffman retired from official employment at the age of 80, moving to Eden Prime with Bernadette Mataki. At 87 years of age, Hoffman is among one of the oldest humans alive today, and while retired is still known to don his armor and rifle, assist in local, planetary, and interplanetary government when asked, and consult for the military in many capacities, both human and alien.

**Damon Baird**

Damon Baird, founder and CEO of DB Industries, is second in human recognition only to Hoffman, and is the richest human currently alive. Joining the military at the age of 18, just days after Emergence Day, Baird began as general infantry but quickly met up with Augustus Cole and joined a squad. His military career throughout the Locust War is colored with praise for his intelligence and mechanical aptitude, but also consistent discipline and demotions due to his attitude. He bounced around between squads, sometimes leading, though not for very long, before eventually joining up with Delta Squad and taking part in their highly influential actions that ended the Locust War.

After rescue, Damon created DB Industries to channel his creative talents, and was selected by the government to be one of their primary contractors, boosting his new company instantly to monopolistic heights. Still, as a member of Delta, Damon continued to participate in military actions as a part of Delta Squad, both rescues on Sera and actions otherwise, until his retirement from the military in 2668GSY. He has since concentrated on his role as CEO, in addition to courting and marrying fellow Gear Samantha Byrne, who has become a military consultant at DB Industries, with no children produced from the union. At the age of 60, Damon shows little sign of slowing down, with over a thousand patents to his name and an average of a sixty new patents every year.

**Marcus Fenix**

Marcus Fenix was the leader of Delta Squad for many years and is considered one of the greatest Gears squad leaders ever known. Joining as an enlisted man, Marcus rose through the ranks during his service in both the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War, only to be stripped of his position and imprisoned for dereliction of duty when his failed actions to save his father resulted in heavy casualties at a strategic position he had abandoned. However, after four years in prison, he was pardoned and reinstated, at a lower rank, as a part of blanket amnesty prior to the Lightmass Offensive. It was there that he was assigned to Delta Squad, and after the squad leader was killed, Marcus took over command, successfully implementing the Lightmass Offensive. Less than a year later, during Operation Hollow Storm, Marcus again led Delta Squad in the decisive actions that saw the Hollow flooded and humanities' pyrrhic victory over the Locust.

After rescue, Marcus served for several years posted to Anvil Gate, leading Delta Squad through many successful missions, as well as training the next generation of Gears along with his friend Dominic Santiago. During his off-duty time, he married Anya Stroud, who at the time was the First Minister of the New Seran government. They celebrated the birth of their first child in 2665GSY, after a pioneering medical procedure allowed Anya to bear a child. In 2668GSY Marcus accepted the role of Gears Citadel Liaison, and assisted in military coordination on the Citadel with his wife, who had reached her term limit as First Minister and had accepted a new position as Seran Representative to the Turian Hierarchy; during this time, complications with the couple's second pregnancy nearly claimed Anya's life and left their second child stillborn. Both retired from their roles in 2676GSY, retiring to an isolated farm on Eden Prime. At 62 years of age, Marcus is officially retired, though is known to accept occasional consulting roles for militaries both human and alien.

**Dominic Santiago**

One of the last surviving COG Commandos, Dominic was a talented special forces operator and worked closely with Colonel Hoffman both before and during the Locust War. Dominic, along with Marcus Fenix, both served in Delta Squad, one of the most effective squads, well renown for their actions during the Lightmass Offensive and Operation Hollow Storm, in which the squad was instrumental in striking blows against the Locust Horde. His skills were useful again during the Torfan Offensive, and he participated along with Delta Squad in securing those who had been taken as slaves.

When Anvil Gate was reopened, Dominic volunteered for permanent duty station at the base, and has rarely left the planet since. For many years he has served with, and led, Gears squads on the surface of Sera, and assisted in training the next generation of human special forces within Anvil Gate's walls. With Hoffman's retirement in 2676 GSY, Dominic has become the commander of the Anvil Gate base. At 63 years of age, Dominic has refused to consider retirement, saying that he intends to die on Sera, and has vowed to work to save every last human still left on Sera until his dying breath.

**Augustus 'Cole Train' Cole**

Augustus Cole was a highly successful professional Thrashball player prior to Emergence Day, but joined the military to combat the Locust after Emergence. His physicality transferred well to soldiering, and he found himself placed in the special operations squads, bouncing between squads as casualties took their toll over the years. He was a part of Delta Squad along with Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago during the Lightmass Offensive and joined up with the squad again during Operation Hollow Storm after his squad was KIA. During the Torfan Offensive he again joined up with Delta after his squad suffered heavy casualties and was rescued by Delta.

After the rescue, Augustus continued to serve as a Gear squad member, rotating out to Anvil Gate several times as a member of Delta Squad and others before finally retiring in 2668 GSY to pursue his passion full time: Thrashball. Cole was a founding member of the New Seran Thrashball League just after rescue, and once retired from his military service threw himself into the sport with exuberance, founding and chairing the Eden Prime Thrashball League, the Galactic Thrashball League, co-founding the Palaven Thrashball League, and organizing the first Galactic Thrashball Tournament in 2675 GSY. The sport is still relatively small by galactic standards, but his passion as the galactic chairman has proven contagious, with numbers of both participants and fans climbing steadily every year. At 61 years of age, Augustus Cole looks fit to lead Thrashball into a new age of galactic sporting.

**David Anderson**

Born a few years prior to Emergence Day, David Anderson grew up on the relatively safe Jacinto Plateau, in the heart of the COG war machine. His father was a Gear, and lost only a few years into the Locust War; his mother, during one of the Locust raids on Jacinto. Orphaned and left mostly to raise himself, Anderson thrived, and by the time of the Lightmass Offensive was assisting the military in an underage capacity. He graduated to an officially conscriptable age only a few months prior to Operation Hollow Storm, and was in Gear infantry training when Jacinto was sunk and the main landmass was abandoned. He went to the Islands, then when the government officially collapsed, joined Colonel Hoffman's group of survivors, thus becoming one of the very first to be rescued at Anvil Gate.

Anderson served for two years in the Turian Auxiliaries, serving during the Torfan Offensive as a Gear under Hoffman, before mustering out and re-joining the Gears, whereupon he was posted to Anvil Gate. He trained under Dominic Santiago, and over the course of several tours came to lead a Gears squad, both on and off Sera. Perhaps most notably, Anderson bears a known grudge against the SPECTRES; during an assigned mission under SPECTRE Saren Arterius, Anderson and his squad suffered extreme casualties, with only himself and Saren as survivors. Anderson claimed Saren had used his squad as suicide troopers; Saren reported he was merely doing what was necessary to complete the mission. Anderson continued serving for several more years as a squad leader both on and off Sera before a Locust smashed his knee during combat, nearly destroying it, and even with reconstruction it ended his combat career. He was appointed by Hoffman to serve as the Gears Citadel Liaison in 2676GSY, taking over from Marcus Fenix, and has held the post ever since.

**Donnel Udina**

Donnel Udina was born near the end of the Pendulum Wars to a family in Hannover. Emergence Day quickly put an end to any normal childhood, and Donnel lived in the grinding poverty of war-stricken Stranded for many years. He joined a group of survivors heading for Anvil Gate after hearing about a radio call claiming rescue had come from the stars, and the group made it just over a year after rescue efforts began.

After participating in the Torfan Offensive as a part of the Turian Auxiliary formations, completing his mandatory military service, and mustering out, Donnel began to climb the ranks of the new Seran Nation bureaucracy. Bouncing from department to department, he was successful in most of his endeavors, despite his mildly abrasive personality, and secured an appointment to the role of Seran Representative to the Turian Hierarchy when Anya Fenix retired in 2676GSY. He has held this role ever since, and now at 55 years of age enjoys the challenge and politicking of his position.

**Steven Hackett**

Admiral Steven Hackett was born in 2610GSY and joined the COG Navy as a Marine at the age of 18 as an enlisted man. His rise through the ranks from enlisted man to Admiral is remarkable, and he served with distinction in both naval and land actions both prior and during the Locust War. With the collapse of human government, then Commodore Hackett served as a captain on a vessel in the refugee flotilla of vessels led by the helicopter carrier CNV Sovereign, and was rescued along with the entire flotilla mere days after the rescue accords were reached with Colonel Hoffman.

After the rescue, Hackett participated in leadership responsibilities as a high ranking member of Hoffman's staff, and eventually rose to his second in command, often taking command of Anvil Gate or representing the military in the Cabinet when Hoffman was otherwise occupied. When Hoffman retired from the Military Advisor Cabinet position in 2676GSY, the now Admiral Hackett was his natural successor. At the age of 73, Hackett has made no mention of retiring yet and has proven to be a level-headed and highly effective, both in politics and as a military leader.

**-TOP RESULTS SHOWN-  
****-73 MORE RESULTS AVAILABLE-  
****-SHOW MORE RESULTS?-**

**SEARCH CRITERIA - SNS Jacinto**

**-WARNING-  
****-INFORMATION CLASSIFIED BY TURIAN HIERARCHY-  
****-INFORMATION PROVIDED TO SPECTRES ON CONDITION OF NON-DISCLOSURE-**

**SNS Jacinto**

The first and currently only spaceship officially owned by the Seran Nation Navy, the Jacinto is a collaboration between turian shipbuilders and Seran engineers, represented by DB Industries. While officially owned by the SN, in practice the Jacinto is provided for, and operated by, the Hierarchy, with a majority crew of turians and an official place on the roster in the Hierarchy fleets.

The design collaboration between turian and human engineers has produced perhaps the best stealth ship currently in service; with active heat sinking technology, an oversized drive core that is able to save the ship emissions at low speeds and capable of outrunning any other ship at high speeds, and JACK bot derived thermal and visual cloaking technology, the Jacinto is the stealthiest ship available to the Turian Hierarchy. With a permanent Gears squad assigned to the ship, the Jacinto is intended as a special forces dropship, able to get in and then out through any defense without a fight, though it maintains the armor and armament of a correspondingly sized frigate.

The SNS Jacinto represents a groundbreaking integration of human technological ideas into turian ship design and will undoubtedly ensure superior Gear special forces force projection for the next several decades.

**-Turian Personnel Roster- SELECT TO EXPAND-**

**-Human/Ground Team Personnel Roster- SELECTED- **

**Jeffrey Moreau**

Among the first generation born after rescue, Jeffery 'Joker' Moreau was born on New Sera in 2662GSY. Born with Vrolik Syndrome, Jeffrey only survived his early life through Asari medical intervention. His disease continues to this day, and with his brittle skeleton Joker is barely able to walk, much less fight, for fear of breaking bones. As such, when his mandatory military service began, Joker chose flight school, where he earned his place as the top pilot of his class.

At 21 years of age, Joker has chosen to stay in the Hierarchy military as a pilot rather than mustering out, preferring to stay at a posting where he can pilot a starship. Joker has a caustic gallows humor that has earned him more than one reprimand; they remain merely reprimands and warnings at this time. He is considered one of the most promising pilots in the Hierarchy, and with experience will no doubt become the best frigate-sized pilot in his time.

**Karen Chakwas**

Born in 2129 in Mercy, Karen Chakwas witnessed Emergence Day at the age of twelve. She survived; her parents did not. Raised in an orphanage from that point on, Chakwas volunteered as a medic wherever she could from the age of fourteen onwards, helping to treat the wounded in Jacinto's hospitals. Spared the fertile-female policy due to complications that left her barren, Chakwas fully committed to life as a doctor, getting what little training she could, and treating the injured wherever she found them. When the government collapsed, Chakwas went to the islands, and was among the first to be rescued as she had returned to the mainland with Hoffman at Anvil Gate.

Having not officially served in the military, Chakwas was conscripted for the 5 year mandatory service requirements for citizenship, where she entered the medical path. Her experience treating injuries with minimal supplies is beyond extensive, and with the training in surgeries and alien physiology provided by the medical program, she is highly sought after by many major medical postings. She has chosen to continue her military service in the Hierarchy, stating that she prefers to serve where her skills will come into use. When selecting a doctor for the Jacinto, she was among the top of the list.

**John Shepard**

Lieutenant Commander John Shepard was born to a COG father and mother on the Jacinto Plateau in 2654GSY, 13 years After Emergence. His father died during Operation Hollow Storm, and Shepard was taken to the islands along with the rest of the Jacinto survivors during the evacuation after the sinking of Jacinto; when the islands became unsafe mother and son joined a small group heading for the mainland. His mother died soon after landfall, and Shepard was left in the care of the group of survivors. As a small child, he was used as a spotter, being able to get into and out of potential danger areas unnoticed; during this time his group encountered, and fought, nearly every Locust and Lambent force imaginable, including Corpsers, Berserkers, and Lambent Berserkers. He, and his group, did not have radio contact, and thus missed the initial rescue efforts. At age 12, he and what remained of the survivors were rescued near the outskirts of the abandoned city of Hanover by a Gears Squad, and were taken off planet.

Shepard spent three years in an orphanage on New Sera before being conscripted into the Turian Auxiliaries on his 15th birthday as required by the Turian Hierarchy. He served an uneventful five year tour before mustering out and immediately joining the Gears. He was trained under Dominic Santiago, and performed several tours in various squads both on and off Sera. During this time, he was noted as the only survivor of the Akuze incident, where a Turian company with his squad attached stumbled into a thresher maw nest; Shepard, the only man able to predict the movement of the threshers due to his experience with Corpsers on Sera, was the only one to make it to the extraction point, carrying with him the wounded Turian commander. The commander soon expired from his injuries, leaving Shepard as the only survivor of the incident.

Judged stable after the incident, he was promoted to squad leader in 2680GSY. He has led Kilo Squad ever since, and has been noted as having an above average squad effectiveness. Kilo Squad, with Shepard in command, has been assigned to the Jacinto for her shakedown run, and the squad will serve on her for a year before rotating out.

**Kaiden Alenko**

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko is the son of a Stranded mother and father, born 14 years After Emergence and hailing from the relatively 'safe' Stranded city of Hanover. When the news of the planet wide evacuation came over the radio, the Stranded heard and were able to ask for a pickup. His parents, with his well being in mind, decided not to leave with many of the others of their group when the Hierarchy took over, and while they are not loudly vocal about their views against the Hierarchy, neither are they quiet. At the age of 15 he joined the Auxiliaries, where he excelled at computers, hacking, and technical skills.

Upon leaving the Auxiliaries at the end of his service, Alenko thought long and hard before deciding that what he wanted to do was to be a Gear. His technical skills are remarkable, and brought him to the forefront of the squad list. When command was asked to provide a technical/computer expert for Shepard's team, the Gears assigned Alenko.

**Richard Jenkins**

Among the very first generation to be born off Sera, Corporal Richard Jenkins was born in 2658GSY, 17 years After Emergence on the planet of New Sera. With the fertile-female policy of the COG no longer in effect, Jenkins was raised by his mother and father, and has a number of younger siblings of varying ages. He lived an unremarkable early life and was conscripted into the Turian Auxiliary at the age of 15 like all humans are now required to do, and served with honors.

After mustering out, Jenkins joined the Gears, serving two tours on Anvil Gate and training under Dominic Santiago, where he was noted for his potential. His latest assignment is Kilo Squad, under Lieutenant Commander Shepard, as the youngest member of the team.

**Ventus Tallur**

Ventus Tallur is a Turian Cabal, a powerful biotic who can spike as high as an Asari Commando. He has numerous disciplinary notes on his record, from petty to more serious, though all disciplinary notes stop after 2666GSY and he has since become a model turian, for a _cabali_.

At 39, Ventus is one of the oldest ground team members, and has a wealth of combat experience. Unusually, he has a great deal of experience combating both Locust and Lambent with biotics, and his books on methods and biotic techniques against unusual, hard to kill, and suicidal/explosive foes have become standard reading for cabal training. This experience has come from multiple repeated tours at Anvil Gate, assisting the Gears. This was noted, and he was gently reminded that he was placing himself in unnecessary danger; this has successfully discouraged him from further tours of Anvil Gate in the last seven years.

When Lieutenant Commander Shepard, knowing that the combat assignment would primarily be extrasolar, requested a biotic specialist, Ventus was assigned; his combat experience with humans will ensure good team cohesion and effective biotic support.


End file.
